CICATRICES OBSEDANTES
by pilgrim67
Summary: Comment Harry peut il réparer le mal qu'il a fait à Drago en lui infligeant le sort Sectumsempra ? Spoilers tome 6 slash HPDM
1. lune rousse

Harry errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un peu hagard. Il avait été convoqué chez Dumbledore et appréhendait l'entrevue.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait intentionnellement blessé Drago Malefoy. Ce qui avait été, pour lui, de la légitime défense pouvait facilement passer pour un règlement de comptes. Un règlement de comptes dans les toilettes des filles, qui plus est. Difficile à justifier.

Dumbledore lui parut très fatigué, particulièrement ennuyé par l'incident. Il l'interrogea sur les circonstances de l'affrontement.

Harry, gêné, tenta d'expliquer l'enchaînement malheureux des évènements : les chuchotements derrière la porte, la découverte de son ennemi en pleurs, puis l'altercation entre eux et les sorts qui avaient fusé des deux côtés. Harry avait juste été le plus rapide des deux.

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il le surveillait depuis de nombreuses semaines, et avait plusieurs fois souhaité le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Dumbledore le fixa quelques instants d'un œil scrutateur, et dit :

« Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de la gravité de ce sort, Harry ? Sais-tu que si le professeur Rogue n'était pas intervenu rapidement, le pire aurait pu arriver ? »

« Mais, professeur, c'est lui qui a commen… »

« Cà suffit, coupa-t-il. On ne parle pas d'une bataille de boules de neige, mais d'un sort très grave. Le Sectumsempra génère des plaies pouvant conduire à la mort de la victime».

Il ajouta, d'un ton las : « Fais attention, Harry, n'utilise pas des pouvoirs que tu ne maîtrises pas. Pas contre n'importe qui. »

Harry baissa la tête. N'importe qui.

« Malefoy n'est pas n'importe qui. Il prépare un mauvais coup depuis plusieurs semaines, je vous le dis ».

« Malefoy n'est pas Voldemort. Il a 16 ans.» répondit Dumbledore sèchement.

Harry serra les poings. Il se remémora les coups que son ennemi lui avait assénés dans le train, à la rentrée. Son nez cassé. Il l'avait détesté plus que tout, à ce moment-là. Et depuis ce jour-là il l'espionnait.

« Tu peux rentrer, Harry. Mais réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé, tires-en les conséquences ».

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et sortit, mécontent. Et puis quoi encore ? Réfléchir à quoi ? Quelles conséquences ? C'était un stupide accident, rien de plus.

En regagnant son dortoir, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien promis, et qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Il tenta d'oublier l'incident en rédigeant un long devoir de potions.

Mais évidemment, au réfectoire, tout le monde ne parlait que de çà, et Harry se sentait sans cesse observé. Crabbe et Goyle en particulier le fixaient d'un air menaçant.

Le regard d'Harry était malgré lui attiré par la place vide à côté d'eux. Le brouhaha des rires et conversations lui donnait mal à la tête.

Ron et Hermione lui posaient aussi des questions en rafale, jusqu'à qu'il leur demande de se taire et de parler d'autre chose. Il y avait des sujets plus intéressants, non ?

Ron replongea le nez dans son assiette et Hermione haussa les épaules.

Aussitôt son repas terminé, il se leva et partit marcher dans le parc, pour se calmer.

Le soir était doux. A travers les arbres, il apercevait quelques fenêtres éclairées, et derrière les nuages, les étoiles. Tout était tranquille, et il sentait les battements de son cœur diminuer tandis que ses poumons s'emplissaient d'air frais. Une chouette hululait tout près.

Il s'arrêta près d'un chêne et s'appuya contre son tronc. Il s'efforçait d'oublier les évènements de la journée, de se concentrer sur le paysage. De respirer profondément.

Il entendit un craquement près de lui. Il se retourna, un peu effrayé :

« Qui est là ? ….Ah, C'est toi Neville ? Tu m'as fait peur… »

« Désolé…je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Cà va ? »

« Franchement, pas trop…et j'ai pas trop envie de parler, là ».

« OK. Je comprends… ».

Neville se tut, baissa la tête et s'appuya lui aussi contre le chêne, immobile à côté de lui. La nuit bruissait autour d'eux. Un léger parfum de feuille morte flottait dans l'air. Harry se sentait apaisé par cet environnement, apaisé par la présence de son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry sourit :

« C'est sympa de rester avec moi, Neville ».

« C'est rien, je sais que parfois c'est bien d'être juste là. »

« Oui, merci »

Harry ferma les yeux. Sa colère avait disparu, à présent. Une légère tristesse l'emplissait. Il imaginait tous les étudiants dans leur dortoir, au chaud, et lui, dehors. Volontairement exclu. Comment s'était-il encore fourré dans cette histoire ?

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et vit que presque toutes les lumières de Poudlard étaient éteintes.

Neville fixait le ciel d'un air intéressé :

« T'as vu la lune rousse? »

« Mmm…quoi ? Où çà ? »

« Là-bas, regarde… ». Effectivement, l'astre paraissait nimbé d'une auréole jaune.

« Et alors ? » reprit Harry, moyennement intéressé.

« D'après la prof de divination, il se passe des choses bizarres à la Lune Rousse. Les gens deviennent fous car ils ne peuvent plus réfréner leurs impulsions»

Il se lança dans un descriptif animé de toutes les calamités susceptibles d'arriver. Harry l'écoutait distraitement. Le froid commençait à l'engourdir. La lune disparut derrière un nuage.

Dans l'obscurité, il ne subsistait plus qu'une fenêtre faiblement éclairée.

« Tu crois qu'il dort ? » demanda Neville

« Qui ? »

« Ben, Malefoy…il paraît que quand les plaies se referment, c'est très douloureux »

« Oh, pitié, Neville, t'as rien trouvé d'autre à dire ? Juste quand je commençais à oublier » gémit Harry.

« Ben…je …excuse-moi…. » bafouilla Neville.

« C'est bon, je rentre. Merci d'avoir essayé…A demain » dit Harry en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Il retraversa le parc rapidement, arpenta les couloirs en courant presque et se réfugia dans son dortoir. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà couchés, sauf Neville.

En s'allongeant dans l'obscurité, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses cours du lendemain. En vain. Il se tournait et se retournait, mal à l'aise. L'affrontement de l'après-midi le poursuivait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy, couché à l'infirmerie. Dormait-il ? Neville avait dit que la guérison était douloureuse, et Harry réalisa qu'il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

Certes il le détestait, mais le voir à terre, exsangue, dans une mare de sang et d'eau, çà avait été un choc. Il revoyait Rogue passer sa baguette sur son corps tremblant, en spasmoldiant des sorts d'une voix sourde, lancinante, et les plaies qui se refermaient, peu à peu.

Mais tout ce sang par terre.

Il finit par plonger dans un sommeil fiévreux, haché. Parfois, il se réveillait en sueur. Il revoyait sans cesse les multiples coupures sur le visage fin, la poitrine pâle. Le regard effrayé du garçon blessé. Ses propres habits couverts d'eau et de sang.

Puis, dans son rêve, c'était lui qui saignait, et Drago souriait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il riait en voyant le sang d'Harry s'écouler…il tendait une main vers lui.

Harry se réveilla, le cœur battant.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à genoux à côté de lui, en le voyant blessé. Que non, il n'avait pas voulu çà. Le sang, les larmes, la souffrance. Mais était-ce suffisant ?

Tout à coup l'énormité de son geste et ses conséquences lui apparurent clairement.

Et Neville qui avait dit que c'était très douloureux….d'un bond, il se leva.


	2. l'appel

2. L'appel

Il enfila une robe de chambre et sortit. Les corridors étaient déserts. Il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, indécis. Que faire ? Et s'il ne dormait pas, que dire ? Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Tant pis, il fallait y aller. Trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Il entrouvrit la porte…personne. Il chercha des yeux Mme Pomfresh. Le petit bureau près de l'entrée était désert.

Il s'avança dans l'allée, entre les lits. Ils étaient vides, sauf le plus éloigné, près de la fenêtre, où une bougie brillait faiblement.

Il s'approcha doucement. Dans la semi-obscurité, il vit tout d'abord les mèches blondes sur l'oreiller. Tout paraissait paisible.

Puis il aperçut les cicatrices, gonflées, suppurantes. Il recula, horrifié. Il trébucha sur le lit derrière lui et retomba assis. C'était un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Quand Rogue avait soigné Malefoy, il lui avait semblé que les plaies s'étaient refermées.

Le garçon endormi gémit et s'agita. S'habituant à l'obscurité, Harry vit plus nettement que l'ensemble du visage était meurtri, gonflé. Malefoy était presque méconnaissable. Il transpirait et geignait doucement.

Une forte odeur de désinfectant et d'eucalyptus flottait dans l'air.

« Mon dieu, pensa Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Il avait envie de fuir et en même temps et il était comme hypnotisé. Petit à petit, les plaies semblaient s'ouvrir et laissaient échapper un liquide transparent sanguinolent. Ou est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il sursauta. Mme Pomfresh s'avança vers lui :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez là? Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement.»

« C'est moi qui l'ai blessé, et je…»

« Oui, je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez rien pour lui. C'est trop tard. Allez dormir »

Pris de court, Harry ne répondit rien et repartit vers la porte. Mme Pomfresh passait délicatement un coton sur les plaies. Minuit sonna.

« Mais pourquoi çà ne va pas mieux ? » insista-t-il.

« Aucune idée. A chaque fois que le professeur Rogue applique ses remèdes la journée, çà a l'air de guérir. Puis elles se rouvrent et se réinfectent la nuit, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Le professeur est en train de rechercher dans de vieilles encyclopédies comment le soigner. »

Elle ajouta, d'une voix basse :

« Harry, il n'y a rien à faire. Retournez vous coucher.»

« Il est conscient ? »

« Non, on lui a administré une potion de sommeil profond, car la douleur serait trop intense pour dormir. »

Bouleversé, il repartit vers son dortoir.

Trois jours plus tard, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas quitté l'infirmerie. C'était comme un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que Rogue trouverait la potion adéquate pour le guérir, mais plus le temps passait, plus Harry en doutait.

Il savait que Crabbe et Goyle se rendaient régulièrement au chevet de leur ami, et il essayait de grappiller des informations, sans en avoir l'air. Visiblement le blessé allait un peu mieux, la fièvre était tombée, mais les plaies ne se refermaient pas.

Chaque jour Harry allait en cours en traînant des pieds, prétendant que tout allait bien. Chaque soir il errait dans le parc, fixant la fenêtre faiblement allumée, pendant de longues minutes, sans raison. Quelquefois des silhouettes passaient dans la lumière, sans doute l'infirmière ou Rogue. Puis il rentrait prendre une douche brûlante avant de se coucher.

Il ne voulait en parler à personne.

Les nuits étaient pires. Les cauchemars se succédaient sans répit. Dans un tourbillon sans fin, il rêvait d'accidents, de blessures atroces. Parfois c'était lui le blessé, parfois l'autre. Il était comprimé dans un étau. Il voyait des chairs à vif. Le regard éperdu de Malefoy à terre. Sa bouche déformée par la douleur. Son corps saisi de tremblements.

Il rêvait aussi, avec une grande précision de détails, de Malefoy se battant avec lui, des coups qu'ils s'échangeaient. Leurs souffles rauques, le choc des poings, les membres emmêlés.

Et toujours des plaies purulentes, toujours le sang.

Il se réveillait tremblant, essoufflé, le corps en feu.

Et, là, pendant qu'il se calmait, il ressentait soudain comme un appel. Tous les soirs à la même heure. Il se levait et allait à la fenêtre. Quand il sentait le souffle tiède de la nuit, souvent il frissonnait. Qui m'appelle ?

Bien sûr il connaissait la réponse. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou juste un sentiment de culpabilité.

La septième nuit, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Cette fois encore, il se rendit à l'infirmerie le cœur battant, se morigénant intérieurement. Il voulait quoi ? Il espérait quoi exactement?

En arrivant devant la porte, il surprit des bruits de conversation. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Drago, je t'en conjure, fais un effort. Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur toi. Ta mission est cruciale » disait une voix contenue mais énervée. Harry reconnut Lucius Malefoy.

« Lucius, laisse-le tranquille, répondit la voix acerbe de Rogue. Cà ne sert à rien. Tant qu'il ne sera pas guéri, il ne pourra rien faire. Inutile de précipiter les évènements. »

« Tu as beau jeu, Severus. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es sur la sellette. Je te conseille de le remettre sur pieds, et vite. »

Puis Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Il se cacha rapidement sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait emportée au cas où.

Les deux hommes sortirent et, en refermant la porte, continuèrent leur conversation à voix basse.

« Enfin, Severus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il ne guérit pas ? »

« Franchement, c'est un mystère. Le protocole est clair dans ce type de sortilège. Je l'ai respecté à la lettre. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. J'imagine que tu la connais aussi. »

« Laquelle ? » répondit Lucius d'une vois glaciale. « Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer aux devinettes. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que… »

« Drago ne guérit pas car il ne veut pas guérir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il préfère être blessé… » Harry leva un sourcil surpris.

« Je vois. Je vais lui parler »dit Lucius en tournant les talons et rentrant à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Rogue soupira. Caché sous sa cape, Harry suivit Malefoy père.

« Drago, je sais tout. Tu fuis. Tu refuses de guérir. Je te préviens que demain, guéri ou pas, j'emploierai le sortilège de l'Impérium pour te forcer à accomplir ce que j'attends-ce que le Maître attend- de toi. Tu ne saliras pas notre nom par ta couardise. »

Dans un geste grandiloquent, il se retourna et partit rapidement, sans un regard pour son fils.

Harry était pétrifié. Toujours invisible sous sa cape, il coula un regard jusqu'à Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci était immobile, le regard fixe, les lèvres tremblantes. Son visage était redevenu pâle et mince, mais les plaies étaient toujours là. A vif.

Harry se sentit plein de pitié envers lui.

Il regardait les fines cicatrices suinter, et ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son ennemi. Fier, pâle, mortifié.

Drago prit alors un mouchoir et essuya lentement les gouttes transparentes qui glissaient sur son visage.

Puis il attrapa un pot sous son lit, s'en enduisit les doigts et passa ses mains doucement sur son propre front et ses joues en murmurant des phrases latines. Le suintement cessa. Les cicatrices avaient séché, sans disparaître tout à fait.

Ainsi Severus avait raison. Drago retardait lui-même sa guérison. Harry était partagé entre l'envie de savoir quelle était cette terrible mission et sa nouvelle compassion envers lui. Mais son problème le plus immédiat était de ressortir de l'infirmerie sans se faire voir.

Une seule solution : attendre que Drago s'endorme.

Il s'accroupit donc au pied d'un lit vide et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux.

A suivre….


	3. A vif

3. A vif

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, courbaturé, il avait mal partout. Il leva la tête. Drago était debout, devant la fenêtre. L'avait-il vu, couché par terre ? Harry l'ignorait. Il se redressa. De toute façon, il avait laissé passer sa chance de sortir discrètement.

Indécis, il fit un pas en avant. Son cœur battait la chamade. Que dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment rompre le silence.

C'est alors que, sans se retourner, Drago lui lança d'un ton ironique : « Alors, Potter, tu viens vérifier les dégâts ? Ou peut-être que tu vas m'achever, cette fois. Vas-y, profites-en, je n'ai pas de baguette. C'est le moment ou jamais… ».

Harry fut pris de court. Il bafouilla : « Non, non…en fait, je venais pour …j'étais inquiet et… »

Drago laissa échapper un rire amer :

« Sans blague ? Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est un peu facile, çà, Potter. D'abord tu me poursuis, puis tu m'agresses et après tu viens demander pardon ? Et tu crois que je vais gober çà ? Dis plutôt que tu continues à m'espionner. T'inquiètes pas, c'est inutile. »

Harry pâlit. Dans la pénombre, l'autre lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il semblait à Harry qu'il tremblait. De colère ? De douleur ? Harry se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il regrettait amèrement d'être venu. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire que Malefoy l'avait appelé ?

Il commença à reculer :

« Bon, ben, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte...désolé. Rogue va sûrement trouver le moyen de te soigner » ajouta-t-il un peu précipitamment.

Drago se retourna enfin, laissant apparaître brièvement ses plaies. Puis il pencha à nouveau rapidement la tête en avant, pour que ses mèches blondes recouvrent un peu son visage.

« Me soigner, pourquoi faire ? Continuer ce cirque ? Je n'y arriverai pas. Et je pense que tu as entendu mon père, tout à l'heure. Je suis coincé, de toute façon. »

Suspicieux, il dévisagea Harry avec attention et ajouta :

« C'est Rogue qui t'envoie, c'est çà ? Je sais que ce vieux fou a des tas de théories très intéressantes sur ma guérison, dont une à ton sujet, mais c'est hors de question.»

« Qui ? Rogue ? Non, non, pas du tout. Il ne m'a pas…J'avais cru que…..mais je me suis trompé. » Harry continuait à reculer vers la porte.

Malefoy s'avança vers lui, le fixant d'un regard ardent :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, ta pitié, tu peux te la garder. Moi, je ne t'aurais pas loupé, si j'avais été à ta place. Alors oublie moi. Inutile de revenir. C'est trop tard, Potter, beaucoup trop tard.».

Harry partit rapidement, écarlate. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il glissait pieds nus dans les corridors froids, et plusieurs fois il dut s'arrêter, perdu. Il était humilié, en rage, et incapable de se concentrer sur son chemin. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait taire, définitivement, une semaine plus tôt.

Finalement il se calma, et se recoucha dans son dortoir silencieux. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Le lever fut pénible. Il n'avait plus de vêtements propres car il avait négligé de les mettre dans le panier de linge sale ces derniers jours. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

En arrivant dans la salle commune, malgré lui, son premier regard fut pour la table des Serpentards. Evidemment Malefoy n'y était pas. En fait, sa place habituelle était occupée par Pansy. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Il se décida à oublier toute cette histoire. Malefoy et lui étaient et resteraient définitivement ennemis. Il pouvait bien aller en enfer, il s'en moquait. Que s'était-il imaginé ?

Pendant les cours, il fit des efforts intenses pour se concentrer, et, au fur et à mesure des heures, y arriva plutôt bien. Dès la fin de la journée, il se précipita à son entraînement de Quidditch, qu'il avait négligé ces derniers jours. Il s'y jeta à corps perdu. Ses amis étaient heureux de le revoir tellement combatif. Tout allait bien à nouveau.

Il se coucha le cœur léger, en pensant à son futur match de Quidditch.

Son sommeil fut tranquille. Sans cauchemars.

Cependant, il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, à l'heure où d'habitude ses mauvais rêves le poussaient à aller à la fenêtre. Il attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il ne sentait pas cette impression d'appel qu'il avait éprouvée pendant sept nuits. Une sensation qui l'emplissait comme une vague légère déferlant sur lui. Une envie ? Il chassa vite cette pensée. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

Il n'osait s'avouer qu'il se sentait légèrement déçu. Tout était redevenu normal. Personne ne pensait à lui cette nuit. Personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Le lendemain matin, après son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il fut à nouveau convoqué chez Dumbledore. Il s'y rendit de mauvaise grâce, en priant que ce ne soit pas encore à cause de cette maudite histoire. Il voulait l'oublier.

Lucius Malefoy et Rogue se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau quand il entra, l'air préoccupé.

Dumbledore semblait inquiet, et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui :

« Harry, sais-tu où est Drago Malefoy ?»

« A l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, il a disparu cette nuit, et Mme Pomfresh t'avait vu sortir de l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. Est-ce qu'il t'avait dit quelque chose ? »

« Ben…non, pas vraiment. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien…je ne suis pas resté longtemps » répondit Harry d'un ton gêné, en regardant ses chaussures.

Lucius s'approcha de lui à grands pas, menaçant :

« Où est mon fils ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de Sang Mêlé ? Potter, je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu en seras tenu pour personnellement responsable. Je vais en parler au Ministre et des poursuites vont… »

« Lucius, intervint Dumbledore, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Harry, réfléchis…il a bien dû te dire quelque chose ! »

Oui, pensa Harry. Qu'il me détestait.

Devant l'air agressif de Malefoy père, il se rembrunit et décida de se taire. De toute façon, il ne savait rien. Un Malefoy de moins, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui. A moins que cette fuite ne fasse partie du plan de Drago ? C'était bien possible, après tout. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un piège.

Mais Dumbledore et Rogue avaient vraiment l'air inquiets. Ils se concertaient à voix basse :

« J'ignore où il est, disait Rogue, mais je peux vous assurer que vu la vitesse à laquelle son état se dégrade sans soins, nous devons absolument le retrouver rapidement. Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Par Merlin, vous n'êtes même pas capable de surveiller un garçon malade ! »explosa Lucius. Il ajouta :

« Interrogez encore Potter, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose. Ou plutôt non, laissez-le moi, je saurai bien le faire parler… ». Il s'avança lentement vers lui.

Rogue intervint rapidement : « Je m'en occupe. Potter, venez avec moi. ». Il échangea un bref regard avec Lucius Malefoy.

Harry et Rogue cheminèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Harry était accablé : ce cauchemar ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ?

Une fois arrivé, Rogue ferma soigneusement la porte et regarda intensément son élève :

« Potter, je sais que vous avez en votre possession une carte qui…permet de savoir où se trouve chaque personne dans Poudlard. Je vous demande de l'utiliser pour retrouver Malefoy, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se méfiait de Rogue. Et si c'était une ruse pour lui prendre la carte ?

Il décida de mentir : « Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai rendue aux jumeaux Weasley. »

« Potter !! Regardez-moi et répétez-moi çà…. »

Harry se concentra fortement pour empêcher Rogue de lire ses pensées, et répéta, d'une voix tranquille : « Je ne l'ai pas, Professeur.».

Puis il sortit et retourna dans son dortoir.

Aussitôt arrivé, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter la carte, une bougie à la main. Soudain il aperçut le nom de Drago à l'emplacement des toilettes désaffectées des filles, là où il l'avait blessé une semaine plus tôt. Bizarre…Qu'est-ce qu'il fomentait encore ?

Sans plus réfléchir il se précipita hors de sa maison et fila le plus silencieusement possible vers sa destination. Il ne vit pas qu'une ombre se glissait derrière lui.

Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes désaffectées, hermétiquement close. Il percevait des murmures à l'intérieur. Il lança un sort avec sa baguette sur la serrure, mais rien ne se passa. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, mais quelque chose en bloquait l'entrée.

En poussant de toutes ses forces, il réussit à l'entrebailler. Presqu'aussitôt Rogue apparut à côté de lui, essoufflé, et lui dit : «Dépêchez-vous, Potter, entrons…pas de temps à perdre ». Harry ne posa aucune question.

Un corps était étendu en travers de la porte, dans une flaque de sang.

Une ombre gémissait à côté de lui : « Non, laissez-le. Laissez-le avec moi, il a promis de me rejoindre…vous l'avez assez fait souffrir. Partez, je vous en prie…laissez-le moi.»

Mimi Geignarde tournait autour du corps immobile en pleurant. Harry était pétrifié. Rogue se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme ensanglanté et passa sa baguette sur lui, puis reprit les incantations qu'Harry avaient entendues une semaine plus tôt, avec plus d'intensité encore.

Le cauchemar recommençait pour Harry : à nouveau tout ce sang, écoeurant, à nouveau les plaintes de Mimi Geignarde, insupportables, mais cette fois Drago ne tremblait pas, ne réagissait pas. Etait-il déjà … ? Il réprima un haut-le-cœur.

« Il est inconscient…j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, il a perdu beaucoup de sang » dit Rogue en fixant méchamment Mimi Geignarde. « J'ai besoin d'une potion à base de Star of Bethleem, il faut le transporter immédiatement chez moi.» Il passa doucement son mouchoir sur le visage meurtri pour éponger une partie du sang.

Puis il murmura un sortilège et souleva facilement le corps inerte dans ses bras. Il semblait que Drago ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un jeune enfant.

Mimi reprit ses plaintes de plus belle lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

En les suivant, Harry n'apercevait de dos que des mèches blondes en désordre et une main molle se balançant au rythme des pas de Rogue. Il se rappela les mots de Mimi Geignarde, quelques jours plus tôt : « lui aussi, les gens le maltraitent et il se sent seul et il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments et de pleurer. ». Il savait maintenant qu'elle parlait de Malefoy. Etrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de lui, avant.

Le professeur n'avait cessé de spasmoldier doucement tout au long du trajet, au rythme de ses pas. Harry avait l'impression de suivre un convoi funéraire. Il se demandait par quel miracle ils n'avaient croisé personne.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination.

Rogue déposa doucement Drago sur son lit, et alla chercher une fiole mauve avec l'indication « Star of Bethleem » dont il glissa quelques gouttes entre les lèvres du garçon inconscient. Puis il reprit ses enchantements, et, à intervalles réguliers, versait à nouveau quelques gouttes dans sa bouche.

Enfin l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et gémit. Les plaies de son visage étaient à nouveau purulentes. Rogue écarta les pans de son pyjama afin d'observer les plaies sur la poitrine, les essuya délicatement, tendit la main vers Harry et dit :

« Bon, je crois que c'est à vous, maintenant. Allez-y, mettez de l'onguent à base de dictame sur vos doigts».

Harry écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Potter, vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Après cinq ans de mes cours, vous ne savez toujours pas que la seule façon de rendre un contre- maléfice efficace à 100 , c'est de le faire exécuter par celui qui a lancé le sortilège maléfique d'origine ? »

« … ? »

Rogue continua, méprisant :

« C'est celui qui a jeté le sort qui est le plus à même de l'annuler, _s'il soigne lui-même le blessé et regrette_ _sincèrement ce qu'il a fait_. »

Harry était abasourdi. Soigner Drago ? De ses mains ? Il ne put réprimer une grimace.

C'était …trop. Trop pénible, trop intime.

Il regarda le garçon dont le visage luisait de sang. Ce dernier détourna la tête, la bouche amère.

Rogue intervint :

« Potter, je vous conseille d'y mettre du cœur, ou comptez sur Lucius Malefoy pour s'occuper de vous si vous échouez. »

Malgré sa réticence, Harry enduisit ses doigts de l'onguent poisseux et approcha sa main. Drago grogna :

« Non !!…non, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Pas lui. Qu'il s'en aille » Harry suspendit son geste.

Rogue intervint :

« Malefoy, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Potter, continuez»

A suivre…


	4. 4 Le soin

_**Disclaimer : pardon à JKR d'abuser de ses personnages…**_

_**Avertissement : attention lemon (lime ?) + slash. Si vous n'aimez pas cela, merci de passer votre chemin…**_

4. Le soin

Harry prit une grande aspiration, s'assit au bord du lit et approcha à nouveau sa main. Drago recommençait à se débattre, en murmurant péniblement :

« Non. Je ne veux pas. Ne me touche pas …non». Ses yeux gris brillaient de colère en fixant Harry. Celui-ci ni cilla pas.

Rogue saisit d'autorité un des poignets de Drago pour l'empêcher de bouger et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant. Ce dernier s'exécuta, saisissant fermement l'autre poignet, tout en avançant ses doigts vers le malade.

Faisant fi de ses protestations, il les posa sur sa tempe, sans plus hésiter. Mais l'adolescent, révolté, agitait sa tête dans tous les sens, rendant la tâche plus ardue.

Là où Harry aurait voulu être doux, il meurtrissait encore plus les chairs à vif.

Irrité, Rogue immobilisa le menton du blessé par sa main, et souffla, hors de lui :

«Malefoy, si vous continuez, je vous stupéfixe. » Ce dernier ferma les yeux et pinça douloureusement les lèvres.

Harry recommença doucement son geste, répandant le baume sur le front et les joues meurtries avec précaution, en petites touches légères. Le baume au dictame était visqueux et la sensation plutôt désagréable. Rogue avait repris ses incantations à voix basse. Le sang se mêlait à l'onguent tandis qu'Harry massait la peau écorchée.

L'odeur d'eucalyptus le prenait à la gorge, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais il fallait continuer. Il plongeait les doigts avec régularité dans le pot afin de poursuivre ses soins.

Quand Drago grogna plus fortement, Harry s'adressa à Rogue :

« Je lui fais mal, là ? »

Rogue sourit imperceptiblement :

« Cà dépend de l'intention que vous y mettez…_tout ce qu'il ressent ne dépend que de vous_ ».

Harry pria intérieurement pour la guérison immédiate de sa victime, afin d'en finir rapidement, et mit tout son cœur à réparer ses erreurs.

Lorsque l'adolescent gémit à nouveau sourdement, Harry chuchota d'une voix apaisante :

«Chut….Drago, je t'en prie, laisse- moi faire…chut…c'est bientôt fini. »

Petit à petit, les plaies commencèrent à sécher sous ses doigts.

Malefoy murmurait encore parfois : « non, non », mais d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Il se raidit quand Harry frôla ses lèvres.

Celui-ci lui souffla : « Chut…çà va te faire du bien…laisse-toi faire », en effleurant à nouveau légèrement sa bouche. Elle était douce et tiède. Drago soupira.

Le gryffondor retenait son souffle tout en gardant le poignet fermement serré dans son autre main. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement tandis qu'il parcourait du bout des doigts chaque parcelle du visage meurtri.

Insensiblement, presque malgré lui, le garçon blessé se détendait, les yeux toujours clos, laissant la caresse du baume l'apaiser. Il soupira à nouveau. Harry accentua légèrement la pression de ses doigts.

Le visage fin redevint pâle, finement marbré par les cicatrices à peine visibles. La peau était délicate, juste un peu boursouflée par endroits. Fragile.

Harry glissa alors doucement le long du cou, effleurant la peau tendre et les cheveux soyeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait calqué sa respiration sur les soupirs de plus en plus profonds de celui qu'il soignait.

Sa tête tournait, il était troublé par ses propres mouvements de va-et-vient sur les cicatrices.

Plus il descendait sur la poitrine dénudée, plus une chaleur semblait se répandre en lui et sous ses doigts, dans la chair chaude du garçon étendu à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces sensations, mais il ne voulait pas les faire cesser.

Etait-ce un ingrédient du baume, ou le toucher de la peau en train de se régénérer, ou la vue du jeune homme s'abandonnant à ses soins ?

Il sut alors pourquoi il avait répugné à le soigner : c'était trop fort, trop troublant. Il sentait battre le cœur de Drago sous sa main. Il lui sembla que les battements s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure des effleurements. Ses doigts étaient en feu, et ce feu consumait peu à peu son corps et son esprit. Presque toutes les plaies s'étaient refermées.

Lorsque le garçon allongé commença à bouger imperceptiblement les hanches, Rogue détourna la tête, se leva et sortit silencieusement.

Décontenancé, Harry se redressa légèrement pour s'éloigner aussi mais Drago saisit à nouveau la main qui se retirait et la reposa sur son ventre. Tous deux frissonnèrent. Ils étaient seuls.

Drago imprima à nouveau un mouvement de lente rotation à la main chaude qui le soulageait, et Harry ferma les yeux. Le blond obligea la main à descendre lentement, sous le drap. Le gryffondor se laissait faire, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne se maîtrisait plus, entièrement soumis à la main déterminée et aux sensations délicieuses qui naissaient sous ses doigts et le chaviraient. Le bas du pyjama descendit sur les hanches de Drago sans qu'Harry sache exactement comment.

Drago, yeux mi-clos, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses soupirs, en remuant d'une façon dérangeante, indécente, sous les caresses d'Harry. Ils se regardaient intensément, troublés par leur désir impudique. Le sang affluait en eux au rythme de leurs mouvements synchronisés, de plus en plus rapides, et le drap glissa.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur le corps dévoilé de Drago, souffles courts, hypnotisés par la vision de leurs peaux intimement mêlées, un long spasme secoua celui-ci qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, et retomba sur l'oreiller. Une paix et un soulagement intenses se lisaient sur ses traits lisses.

Les cicatrices avaient entièrement disparu.

Harry s'aperçut que son autre main n'avait pas lâché le bras de Drago. Mais au lieu d'encercler son poignet, elle était fermement entrelacée à celle du blond.

Celui-ci était immobile, yeux toujours fermés, et la pression de sa main dans la main d'Harry diminua. Il s'était endormi.

Harry fut surpris et un peu frustré par la rapidité de cet endormissement, mais il se douta que c'était en lien avec l'action du dictame. Il se pencha pour observer de plus près la peau de Drago : plus aucune trace, nulle part. Il n'osait pas retirer ses doigts de sa main, de peur de le réveiller. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, à s'interroger.

Finalement, il avait bien réussi à le soigner. Il sourit mélancoliquement. Est-ce que tout çà n'avait eu que ce but, le soigner, ou est-ce qu'il y avait eu autre chose ?

Plus il pensait à ce qui s'était produit, plus il se sentait l'esprit embrouillé. Il n'arrivait même pas à analyser ses propres sentiments : quelle intention réelle avait-il mis dans ses gestes ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il rabattit rapidement le drap sur Drago et retira sa main. Il essuya discrètement ses doigts poisseux.

Rogue entra et regarda le garçon endormi avec satisfaction :

« Félicitations, Potter. Vous avez une belle carrière de médico-mage devant vous. Maintenant je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir. Lucius recherche toujours son fils, et il est préférable qu'il ne vous voie pas. »

« Vous allez le laisser l'emmener ? » Harry était révolté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va rester ici. Laissez le temps faire son œuvre. » dit Rogue mystérieusement.

Harry était loin d'être convaincu, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était coincé.

En sortant, il réalisa qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre Drago et lui. Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle, pour savoir où ils en étaient vraiment. Qu'ils s'expliquent, enfin. Mais il avait peur. Les mots étaient plus difficiles à trouver que les gestes.

Il tourna les talons avec regrets et rentra dans son dortoir, le cœur lourd.

A suivre…

_**Remerciements : merci encore à mes reviewers, qui m'ont apporté beaucoup d'encouragements et de joie. Si vous avez quelques minutes à me consacrer, ce sera un plaisir de vous lire.**_


	5. Ce silence

**Disclaimer :**** merci à JKR de me prêter ses personnages.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, en particulier les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre : je suis très touchée que ma fic vous plaise.**

**Avertissement ****: il s'agit d'un slash ; si vous n'aimez pas cela, merci de passer votre chemin…**

**Mood**** : fond musical proposé : « Ce silence » de N. St-Pier. Ce n'est pas une song fic, juste un morceau pouvant faire écho au chapitre, si çà vous tente…**

5. Ce silence

Une fois dans son lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il était déstabilisé.

Quand il s'interrogea sur les causes et conséquences de cette…aventure, quand il dut se poser l'inévitable question de ses préférences sexuelles, les évènements lui apparurent sous un jour différent : bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre qu'un protocole de guérison qui avait, disons, légèrement dérapé.

Bien sûr que ses gestes lui avaient été dictés par Malefoy, lui-même sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Tout cela avait sans doute été une erreur liée aux effets secondaires du baume.

Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé entraîner par sa fougue, sans réfléchir. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas avoir été attiré par un garçon. C'était …impensable. Impossible. D'ailleurs il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à ce …soin, en tout cas pas concrètement.

Il se sentit soulagé par cette analyse qui apaisait toutes ses craintes. Il s'endormit.

Mais dans ses rêves, chaque détail de la soirée lui revenait avec une acuité indécente, et son imagination fertile compléta et enrichit l'épisode bien contre son gré.

Inlassablement, il revoyait la bouche entrouverte, rouge et humide, la peau veloutée, les mèches claires éparpillées, le ventre palpitant, sa main descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas, tendrement dirigée, et la troublante jouissance de Drago. La légère rougeur sur ses joues, après. Son souffle qui s'apaisait, et leurs mains jointes.

En s'entortillant dans ses draps, il imaginait encore et encore de longs baisers, des étreintes tendres puis fougueuses, et toujours le soupir rauque de son amant auquel il mêlait enfin le sien. Son corps l'appelait, désespérément.

Inlassablement, à l'envie, il rêvait qu'il était à son tour déshabillé, caressé, aimé par les mains fines, brûlantes, la bouche gourmande du blond. Il gémissait sans pudeur. Il aurait pu crier de désir.

Lorsqu'il s'imagina, au terme d'une exploration interdite, s'immiscer doucement dans le corps de Drago, il fut transporté par un plaisir violent qui le réveilla.

Honteux, il mit cet égarement sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress des derniers jours.

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy était de retour au réfectoire, guéri. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune séquelle. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à table, entre ses amis.

Lorsqu'Harry entra à son tour et l'aperçut, son cœur manqua un battement, mais il n'osa affronter son regard et l'ignora. Il n'était pas fier de lui mais il était trop gêné pour le saluer ou même le regarder. Il se sentait rougir. Malefoy ne broncha pas. Chacun avait repris son rôle.

Pendant les cours, Harry ne le fixait jamais directement, mais ne pouvait passer outre sa présence. Comment Malefoy se sentait-il, vraiment ? Que pensait-il ? Il était très pâle, encore plus qu'à l'habitude, et semblait fatigué, mécontent. A plusieurs reprises il lui sembla qu'il le fixait intensément, mais Harry détourna à chaque fois les yeux précipitamment.

A la sortie de son entraînement de Quidditch, il aperçut une longue silhouette familière près d'un arbre, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il décida de faire un détour, tout en se maudissant. Combien de temps allait-il fuir encore ? Il était ridicule. Tout cela était absurde.

Quelques jours passèrent.

Cette fois encore, sa vie avait reprit, comme avant. En apparence. Mais chaque heure lui pesait, entre les cours ennuyeux et les efforts incroyables qu'il faisait pour éviter de repenser au passé. La vue d'une tête blonde lui serrait le cœur, mais il se persuadait que c'était du dégoût. Il avait vraiment honte, quand il y repensait. Comment avait-il pu ?

Il se lavait rapidement, évitant le contact ou la vue de son propre corps, qui lui rappelait trop de choses. Il mit ses désirs et sentiments en veille, volontairement.

Lorsqu'il croisait Malefoy, ce dernier passait à côté de lui, hautain, le toisant avec mépris. Puis un jour le Serpentard l'ignora complètement, comme s'il était invisible. Inexplicablement, cette indifférence lui fut encore une souffrance. Cet épisode avait-il eu si peu d'importance pour Drago qu'il l'avait déjà oublié ?

Alors Harry se défoulait chaque après-midi au Quidditch, allant à la limite de l'épuisement, pour se vider l'esprit et calmer ses nerfs. Il se blessait même parfois, comme s'il voulait punir ce corps qui l'avait trahi. Ou était-ce pour se rappeler qu'il avait un corps ? Il prenait des risques insensés pendant les matchs, frôlant l'inconscience, recherchant les coups.

Hermione, soucieuse, tenta plusieurs fois de discuter avec lui, de le faire parler, en vain. Pourquoi prenait-il tous ces risques ? Elle lui souriait gentiment, pour l'encourager aux confidences, mais il ne répondait pas.

Tout juste était-il un peu mélancolique, par moments, quand l'air du soir était particulièrement doux. Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener les nuits dégagées avec Neville, à la découverte des étoiles. Cà ne l'avait jamais passionné, avant, mais c'était devenu un moment privilégié de calme, de paix intérieure. Une respiration. Neville était un compagnon tranquille, apaisant, et surtout il ne se doutait de rien.

Son ami lui parlait parfois pendant des heures des constellations, de la voie lactée, des astres. C'était comme une douce mélodie pour Harry, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. La beauté des étoiles lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier son quotidien, et parfois même son passé.

Ses promenades nocturnes lui étaient devenues indispensables, un peu comme une drogue. L'odeur de l'été qui arrivait l'enivrait. De toute façon il ne s'endormait jamais facilement. Trop de questions tournaient encore dans son esprit, la nuit.

Alors il restait dehors, même après le départ de Neville, à marcher sous les arbres, presque jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Puis il s'affalait sur son lit et plongeait dans un sommeil de plomb.

Un soir où il se promenait, seul, dans le parc, essayant de chasser son vague à l'âme, il aperçut des ombres entre les arbres. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient encerclé, menaçants. Crabbe l'attrapa et le maintint fermement, pour l'immobiliser, mais il se débattait comme un beau diable. Après quelques minutes de bagarre avec eux, il se retrouva à terre, à demi- assommé par Goyle.

Ils en profitèrent pour le plaquer contre un arbre, et grâce à un sort rapidement murmuré par Crabbe, il se retrouva pieds et poings liés au chêne. Des liens l'attachaient des poignets aux chevilles à l'arbre, s'enroulant autour de ses bras et jambes. Sa lèvre était meurtrie et saignait.

Il souffla, rouge de colère :

« Vous êtes fous !! Lâchez-moi… »

« Alors, Potter, on la ramène moins, hein ?! Attends de voir la surprise qu'on te réserve… »

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant et en lui faisant des gestes obscènes.

Harry, qui les avait vus s'éloigner avec soulagement, se prit à espérer au bout de longues minutes qu'ils reviendraient le délivrer. Il s'ankylosait et les liens lui rentraient dans la chair.

Il avait froid. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas être rentré avec Neville. Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver, encore ? Il ferma les yeux, à bout de nerfs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une silhouette se dirigeant vers lui. Plus elle s'approchait, plus Harry reconnaissait les épaules, le port de tête, la lueur pâle des cheveux.

Il arrêta de respirer.

A suivre…

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci de prendre un peu de temps pour une review…**


	6. Shake the Disease

_**Disclaimer : merci à JKR de me laisser profiter de ses personnages…**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash ; à réserver aux lecteurs avertis**_

_**Mood : Shake the Disease, de Dépêche Mode, pour l'ambiance**_

6. Shake the Disease

Malefoy s'approchait maintenant lentement de lui, de sa démarche altière. Il s'arrêta à trois pas de lui, et le toisa de bas en haut, un sourire narquois aux lèvres : « C'est toi ma surprise ? Je ne m'attendais pas à çà de la part de mes amis, mais bon, il faut avouer que je ne suis pas trop déçu. »

Harry le fusilla du regard : « Relâche –moi, Malefoy, c'est pas drôle. »

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, le regard assombri :

« Vraiment ? Cà ne te plaît pas d'être attaché, à la merci de ton ennemi ?»

Il s'approcha d'un pas, prenant bien garde à laisser un espace entre eux, et encercla les poignets d'Harry de ses mains glacées :

« Cà ne te rappelle rien, Potter ? Tu n'apprécies pas ? Cà avait plutôt l'air de te plaire, la dernière fois. ». Il comprima fortement les poignets, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry grimace.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS, MALEFOY » grogna celui-ci. Il se débattait, rouge de fureur, et tentait d'arracher ses bras des mains fermes de Malefoy.

Ce dernier le gifla, puis ajouta férocement : « Qu'est ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que tu peux me faire jouir dans ta main et m'ignorer le lendemain, comme une vulgaire catin ? »

Il le darda d'un regard brûlant de mépris, et reprit : « Comment as-tu même osé poser tes sales mains sur moi, immonde sang mêlé ? ».

Harry rougit violemment.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme çà, Potter…je pourrais te faire regretter ton geste, crois-moi, et tu n'en garderas pas les traces que dans ta chair. »

Harry était atterré : une fois de plus, il avait mal interprété les sentiments de son …ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de répondre :

« Mais…c'est toi qui as pris ma main… »

« T'as toujours rien compris, visiblement. Rogue te l'avait dit, rappelle-toi : dans ce contre maléfice, c'est celui qui soigne qui impose sa volonté : je n'ai ressenti que ce que tu voulais me faire ressentir. Tu t'es moqué de moi, Potter. Tu vas payer pour çà. » Il accentua sa pression sur les poignets d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas et baissa la tête. Il avait décidé de ne plus répondre, pour ne pas accroître la colère de Malefoy. C'était sans doute plus prudent. S'il avait une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, ce serait en faisant profil bas. Même si à l'intérieur il brûlait de colère.

Malefoy ne le lâchait pas et le dévisageait avidement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry eut l'impression qu'il hésitait. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il parte.

L'instant durait.

Harry entendait la respiration de son vis à vis, légèrement haletante, et il sentait son odeur, subtile et raffinée, trop proche. Enfin la pression sur les poignets se relâcha, et le blond recula d'un pas.

Il sortit sa baguette et la passa lentement sur le visage et le cou de sa victime. Harry ferma les yeux, terrifié.

Puis, toujours du bout de la baguette, il entrouvrit doucement la chemise d'Harry, et poursuivit son chemin vers sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Potter ?» murmura-t-il à son oreille. Harry frémit.

Le Serpentard ajouta dans un murmure rauque : « Quelques cicatrices supplémentaires ? ».Il avait placé sa baguette juste sous le cou d'Harry.

Ce dernier répondit, à bout de nerfs : « Va-t-en. Laisse – moi tranquille. Tu as gagné. »

Il eut l'impression que le visage de Malefoy s'adoucissait. L'esquisse d'un sourire ?

Ce dernier releva la tête d'un air narquois :

« Tu es sûr ? Comme tu veux, Potter…je suis un gentleman, moi, et je n'abuserai pas de la situation. Adieu, donc… » dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Harry comprit qu'il allait le laisser là toute la nuit, seul, attaché à son arbre.

Une brusque terreur s'empara de lui :

« Non ! Attends !! Attends, Malefoy, délivre-moi, s'il te plaît…S'il te plaît, reviens… » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le Serpentard continuait à s'éloigner, doucement, sans même se retourner. Son élégante silhouette commençait à disparaître entre les arbres.

« MALEFOY !! REVIENS !! » hurla Harry.

Il était seul, à présent. Transi dans l'obscurité. Il se sentait aspiré dans un profond désespoir. Il murmura : « Drago, je t'en prie, reviens… »

Des larmes d'amertume coulaient sur son visage. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, non. Ni la souffrance ni le plaisir qu'il avait imposés à Malefoy. Tout cela avait été une horrible méprise. Il repensa à Dumbledore. Les conséquences. Maintenant il comprenait.

Tout était noir et glacé autour de lui, et en lui. La nuit et les étoiles d'habitude si complices étaient ses ennemis, ce soir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ?

Il pensa à ses parents et ne put réprimer ses sanglots.

Soudain il entendit un bruit. Il redressa la tête, surpris. Malefoy était à nouveau face à lui, l'air un peu dégoûté, le dévisageant. Ce dernier essuya rapidement les larmes avec son mouchoir sur le visage d'Harry, puis souffla d'un ton équivoque :

« Alors, Potter ? Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille, ou tu me laisses prendre ma revanche? Tu vois, je suis grand seigneur, je te laisse le choix… »

Harry soupira. Sa revanche…il s'attendait au pire. Mais quelle alternative avait-il ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son ennemi. Une lueur dangereuse luisait dans les yeux gris, qui l'inquiétait. Pourvu qu'il ne sorte pas sa baguette…

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais de mal, je ne voulais pas… » gémit-il.

« Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas, Harry, tu te rappelles ? » chuchota Drago.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. « T'inquiète pas, je veux juste savoir ce que çà fait d'être de l'autre côté…D'être le sauveur…» ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Il souleva délicatement les mèches brunes, et toucha la cicatrice du bout de ses doigts. Harry frissonna. Puis il caressa doucement les joues rougies, la bouche et le cou, en le dardant de son regard brûlant. Ses doigts étaient chauds, caressants.

« Cà commençait bien comme çà, il me semble, Potter ? » chuchota-t-il.

Troublé malgré lui, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure déjà écorchée et gémit. Sa bouche se remit à saigner.

En voyant cela, Malefoy pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit en voyant le sang couler….il tendit sa main vers lui. Harry eut un flash brutal : c'était exactement la scène dont il avait rêvé, la première nuit.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand Malefoy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avidement, et les lécha avec sensualité.

Harry était perdu : la douleur de la plaie se mêlait au plaisir de sentir la langue de Drago s'immiscer avec impatience dans sa bouche. Son corps lui envoyait des messages contradictoires, ingérables.

Le blond interrompit le baiser, et le fixa ironiquement : « C'est bien comme çà qu'on soigne les lèvres écorchées, Potter ? ». Harry baissa les yeux.

Le blond reprit délicatement ses lèvres et Harry lui rendit son baiser, profondément troublé. Le goût du sang de sa lèvre blessée se mêlait à l'haleine agréable de Malefoy. L'instant se prolongeait. Une douce chaleur se répandait en Harry, même si ses liens serrés le gênaient et le meurtrissaient de plus en plus.

Quand le blond franchit le dernier espace qui les séparait et appuya avec volupté ses hanches contre les siennes, Harry, éperdu, rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière et se cogna à l'arbre derrière lui. Il poussa un cri rauque. Ses lunettes tombèrent à terre.

« Potter, tu te fais mal tout seul…, chuchota narquoisement Malefoy. Arrête de bouger…je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi. ». Il se pencha pour ramasser les lunettes, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il les glissait dans la poche de son élégante cape.

« Rends-moi mes lunettes ! »

« Si tu es sage, peut-être…de toute façon, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voies ce que je vais te faire…. » répondit mystérieusement le Serpentard en se collant à nouveau contre lui.

Harry perdait doucement la raison : autant son corps appréciait ce traitement, autant une petite voix lui soufflait que le blond abusait purement et simplement de lui, par vengeance. Et qu'il ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui, après.

Malefoy enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry, l'embrassant et mordillant doucement, envoyant des milliers d'ondes de désir en lui. Sa peau était douce, délicieusement veloutée.

« Et çà, çà te plaît ? » dit-il en frottant son bas-ventre contre celui d'Harry, fou de désir.

« Non. Non. Arrête… » Protesta ce dernier, tourmenté. Il savait bien que l'autre serait trop content qu'il montre son trouble.

« Tss...tss…ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps…c'est pas bien de mentir, Potter… ». Harry était au supplice sous les caresses affolantes de son bourreau.

La bouche de Malefoy se dirigeait à présent vers le buste, tandis que ses mains délicates effleuraient la peau tiède, vers le nombril.

« Et çà, çà te rappelle quelque chose, Potter ? »

Il suivait le même chemin que le protocole du soin, la semaine précédente. L'odeur de sa peau était chaude, ambrée. Harry en aurait pleuré. Il aurait tellement aimé faire l'amour avec lui, tendrement. Lui avouer ses sentiments.

Mais il était torturé contre cet arbre, doucement, longuement violé.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent lorsqu'il sentit des doigts inquisiteurs tenter d'ouvrir sa ceinture. Heureusement les liens empêchaient tout accès à ses vêtements.

D'un coup, Malefoy se mit à genoux devant lui, et Harry, effrayé, vit qu'il tenait un couteau entre ses doigts. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine :

« Non, non !! »

D'un coup sec, le blond trancha la corde qui retenait Harry au niveau du bassin. Puis, en le regardant effrontément, il fit glisser le jean sur ses hanches. Il lut dans les yeux verts de la peur et du désir, et, avec un sourire triomphant, passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Cette vision fit chavirer Harry. Il gémit avec impudeur.

Pourtant il aurait pu fuir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus attaché. Il lui aurait suffi de repousser Malefoy, et s'échapper…mais il était incapable de bouger.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je continue, Potter ?..._ Jusqu'où_ tu veux que je continue ?» souffla Drago, d'un ton enjôleur.

Harry se mordit à nouveau violemment les lèvres pour ne pas avouer son désir.

Le Serpentard effleurait à présent sa virilité doucement, de ses lèvres. Il le léchait à petits coups de langue experte, avec une sensualité incroyable. Harry agitait sa tête dans tous les sens, haletant.

« Tu en veux encore plus, Potter ? » Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il le prit dans sa bouche.

Cette sensation était complètement inédite pour Harry, et affolante. C'était beaucoup plus fort et troublant que ce qu'il avait imaginé en rêve. Il se mit à bouger lentement les hanches, au rythme de la bouche avide, en soupirant.

La langue experte décrivait des cercles irrésistibles tandis que les lèvres exerçaient une délicieuse pression autour de lui. Ses liens rompus se défaisaient lentement, soulageant ses membres engourdis.

Dès que ses poignets meurtris furent libérés, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses du blond à ses genoux. Le désir était presque douloureux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa respiration était courte, hachée, et il gémit doucement : « Drago… »

A ce moment, celui-ci s'interrompit, et le fixa intensément : « Dis-moi que tu veux que j'arrête, Potter, maintenant….et j'obéirai. Dis-le». Il fit mine de se relever.

« Non…, non… »

Harry posa sa main sur le visage tendu vers lui. Il effleura les lèvres gonflées par le désir. Il avait vraiment envie de cette bouche, maintenant. Tant pis s'il devait le payer cher.

« Non, n'arrête pas… » Souffla t-il en empoignant les mèches blondes.

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de Drago. Il reprit ses caresses avec ses mains et sa bouche encore plus langoureusement, puis vigoureusement, et Harry fut aspiré dans une irrépressible spirale de plaisir, se libérant dans la bouche ardente. Ce fut une jouissance intense, interdite.

Drago regardait son visage contracté, fasciné, et passa une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Harry se relâcha, et se sentit tomber lentement le long de l'arbre.

Malefoy était toujours agenouillé à côté de lui, mais ne le regardait plus.

A suivre…

_**Merci de m'avoir lue…et merci de me donner vos impressions…**_


	7. Love is a Battlefield

_**Disclaimer : Encore merci à JKR d'avoir créé de tels personnages…**_

_**Et surtout merci à tous mes reviewers, les fidèles et les anonymes : vous êtes extrêmement importants pour moi, merci mille fois…**_

_**Avertissement : l'histoire est un slash !!**_

_**Mood :**__** Love is a Battlefield, de P. Benatar**_

7. Love is a Battlefield

Soudain, ils entendirent des craquements près d'eux. Malefoy se releva rapidement. Après l'orgasme qui venait de le ravager, Harry fut moins prompt. Il se rhabilla difficilement et essaya de se redresser, encore à moitié entortillé à l'arbre.

Face à eux arrivaient Crabbe et Goyle, essoufflés. Ils vacillaient légèrement, hilares. Visiblement, ils avaient bu quelques bièraubeurres de trop.

« Alors, Drago, qu'est ce que tu fous ? On t'attend et on se les caille.»

Voyant Harry se relever, ils s'esclaffèrent : « Ben dis donc, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? On peut s'amuser, nous aussi ? ».

Ils commencèrent à tourner autour de lui, le poussant de l'un à l'autre, s'amusant avec lui comme avec un punching-ball.

Harry grogna : « Laissez-moi, salopards. Foutez le camp. »

« Dis donc, Potter, on va t'apprendre la politesse… » répliqua Goyle en lui flanquant un coup de poing sur la bouche, qui éclata sa lèvre supérieure. Fou de rage, Harry se précipita sur lui et le fit tomber lourdement à terre. Ils commencèrent à se battre.

Crabbe sortit sa baguette et cria :

« Arrête Potter !! Lâche le ou tu vas le regretter ». Harry obéit, à contrecœur.

Goyle se releva rapidement et sortit également sa baguette : « Tu vas voir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit sort impardonnable ? Lequel tu préfères ? »

Harry, affolé, regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché depuis le début de l'altercation. Blême, le visage fermé, il détourna les yeux.

Crabbe reprit : « Qu'est ce que t'en penses, Drago ? Quel sort tu verrais pour lui ? »

Malefoy hésita, et ne répondit pas. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Harry, avec une moue dégoûtée, et Crabbe rugit :

« Endoloris ! »

Harry fut saisi par une douleur intense, insupportable. Il se tortillait par terre, serrant les dents. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient déchirés de l'intérieur. C'était intolérable, il aurait préféré mourir sur place, pour que çà s'arrête.

Sur un ordre rapide de Malefoy, Crabbe interrompit le sort et Goyle en profita pour s'avancer vers Harry et le roua de coups de pied.

Dans un brouillard de sang Harry regarda à nouveau Malefoy, le suppliant du regard. Ce dernier l'observait, sourcils froncés, puis tourna la tête vers ses complices et annonça froidement :

« Bon, Messieurs, je crois qu'on s'est suffisamment divertis. Si on l'esquinte trop on va avoir des ennuis. Rentrons maintenant. »

Raide, il ajouta à l'attention d'Harry : « Je te conseille de vite oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna tranquillement, suivi par ses acolytes.

Harry essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête tournait trop et il s'évanouit.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il se sentit soulevé. C'était Ron et Neville, qui le transportaient à travers les bois. Ron maudissait ceux qui avaient fait çà, promettant de leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Harry. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans du coton, incapable d'entendre les bruits et de voir correctement. Il ne souffrait pas vraiment, il se sentait comme anesthésié, hors de la réalité.

Parfois il entrevoyait une branche, ou un morceau de ciel obscur. Des étoiles. Il avait mal partout. Sa tête explosait, et son cœur lui paraissait lourd comme une pierre.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie, il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il amèrement, ce n'était pas une impression : il avait été roué de coups.

Son bras était entouré d'un bandage, et immobilisé. Son genou le faisait également souffrir, sans qu'il puisse dire s'il était capable de le plier ou non.

Il passa une main sur son visage et grimaça : sa bouche était tuméfiée, et son nez n'était pas en meilleur état. Il avait mal partout.

« Voyons comment çà va, ce matin, Harry » dit Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui sourit et s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle prit sa température, et lui donna une potion amère à boire. Elle tapota doucement son épaule et lui dit, d'un ton un peu triste :

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, Harry. », avec une nuance de reproche.

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'il avait l'impression que ses visites nocturnes à Malefoy s'étaient déroulées dans une autre vie, quelques années lumières plus tôt.

Avant que, pour quelque raison obscure, il s'inquiète pour son ennemi. Avant qu'il rêve d'un appel. Quand ses splendides certitudes avaient commencé à s'écrouler.

Elle vérifia son bandage et soigna avec délicatesse son visage tuméfié. Harry observait les arbres, par la fenêtre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'appesantisse sur sa douleur. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, fondamentalement. Ce n'était qu'une péripétie de plus dans sa lutte contre les Mangemorts. Il en avait vu d'autres.

Puis elle sortit, promettant de revenir bientôt.

Resté seul, Harry crispa ses doigts sur sa couverture en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. La douleur s'atténuait, et les souvenirs lui revenaient, en force. Il avait été battu à plates coutures par ces idiots. Si seulement il avait pu attraper sa baguette avant eux…ces deux-là étaient incapables de se battre correctement, d'habitude.

Merlin, il détestait ces deux imbéciles.

Deux ? Il repensa à l'attitude de Malefoy et son cœur se serra. Comment avait-il pu rester impassible après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, quelques minutes avant ? Ils avaient été si proches…

Il chassa vite ce souvenir gênant de sa mémoire. Il était révolté d'avoir été abusé de la sorte. Décidément, ce serpent était encore plus malfaisant qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

Il sentait la colère l'envahir ; cette fois, il lui ferait payer, et peu importait les conséquences…Il avait envie de le frapper, encore et encore, de pulvériser cet air indifférent, cette prestance énervante…il rêvait de le voir gémir, à terre, tandis qu'il lui flanquerait des coups de pied.

Sa rage le faisait trembler et lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent d'un pas vif. Hermione se précipita pour lui passer les bras autour du cou, mais elle interrompit son geste en voyant qu'Harry amorçait un mouvement de recul. Elle s'assit à côté de lui :

- « Oh Harry ! On a eu tellement peur…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry hésita : « C'est Crabbe et Goyle…ils m'ont.. .tabassé.» Il parlait difficilement.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne les ai pas vu arriver, ils étaient déjà sur moi quand j'ai essayé de me défendre.

- Les salauds !! mais pourquoi ils ont fait çà ?

- Réfléchis, Ron !! s'exclama Hermione, c'est à cause du sort qu'Harry a lancé à Malefoy. Il a de la chance d'avoir une garde rapprochée pour le défendre !! Il ne s'est même pas sali les mains dans cette histoire, je parie. Est-ce qu'il était là aussi ?

- Non, mentit Harry en rougissant.

- On pourrait en faire autant !! Attends, on va s'occuper de ces dégénérés ! gronda Ron.

Ron, tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ? Oeil pou œil, dent pour dent, c'est pas de la justice, c'est de la basse vengeance. C'est idiot. Il faut immédiatement tout raconter au professeur Dumbledore. Il saura punir ces vermines, conclut Hermione.

Elle serra doucement la main d'Harry : « Harry, repose-toi. On s'occupe de tout. » Ron acquiesça vivement.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent, il s'interrogea : Avait-il eu raison de mentir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait çà ? Etait-il à ce point sous son emprise ?

En fait, la vérité lui apparut beaucoup plus simple : comment justifier que le Serpentard et lui avaient passé un long moment seuls, avant le retour de Crabbe et Goyle ? Comment répondre aux éventuelles questions à ce sujet ? Il pria pour que ces imbéciles n'aillent pas le contredire. Il ne voulait pas ajouter cette honte supplémentaire à ses ennuis.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Malefoy ne l'avait pas frappé, à aucun moment. Ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait attaché à l'arbre, au début.

Il n'avait tout simplement _rien_ fait pour le défendre. Harry revoyait son visage froid et inexpressif et sentit une lame glacée transpercer son coeur.

_Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit._

Il renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Une fois de plus il se trouvait ridicule. Beaucoup trop naïf. Qu'avait-il donc imaginé, depuis le début ?

En vérité il était déçu plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il se sentait trahi.

Quand Mme Pomfresh entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et le vit dans cet état, elle pensa qu'il souffrait énormément de ses blessures et alla rapidement chercher une fiole. Elle en mit sept gouttes dans un verre et ordonna à Harry de tout boire.

Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Dans ses rêves il se battait avec quelqu'un, sous le regard goguenard de Rogue et de tous les professeurs. Les coups qu'ils échangeaient semblaient brutaux mais en fait ils étaient presque indolores pour Harry. C'était un soulagement de combattre, comme une délivrance. Il n'attendait que çà. Depuis longtemps.

Etait-ce un jeu, une simulation ? Il ne comprenait pas les règles de cet affrontement, alors il était obligé de continuer à combattre, encore et encore. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Il soupçonnait l'autre de connaître la vérité, mais de la lui cacher soigneusement.

Ce qui le troublait le plus c'était qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de son adversaire car il portait un masque. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr que ce fût toujours la même personne.

Quel était le but du jeu ?

A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, fiévreux, il avait l'impression de toucher au but. Il était sur le point de comprendre, mais il se rendormait avant.

Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient _: « il paraît que c'est très douloureux, quand les plaies se referment – c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard – laisse-moi faire, c'est bientôt fini – moi non plus, je ne voulais pas – il ne s'est rien passé_ », sans qu'il sache très bien qui avait dit quoi, et pourquoi. Tout s'emmêlait. La solution était là, quelque part, derrière les mots. Les gestes ne voulaient rien dire.

Il faisait presque nuit à son réveil. Il eut un coup au cœur en apercevant une silhouette à la fenêtre, près de son lit.

A suivre…

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et d'avance merci de me donner de votre temps pour une petite review….**_


	8. Noir

_**Disclaimer : merci à JKR de me confier ses personnages…**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash, merci d'en tenir compte.**_

_**Mood : Noir de P. Obispo**_

Noir

Quand la silhouette se retourna, Harry reconnut Neville. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et sourit faiblement :

« Désolé, Harry. J'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, hier soir. Je m'en veux terriblement, rien de tout çà ne serait arrivé… »

- Mais non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…c'est pas de ta faute.

- C'est quand je me suis réveillé vers une heure que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai cherché…et quand…enfin, quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé, alors j'ai réveillé Ron, et on a été là où on se promène d'habitude, tous les deux.

- Merci, Neville, dit Harry tristement.

La gentillesse et les remords de son ami l'accablaient d'autant plus. Neville, qui l'avait sauvé, s'en voulait, alors que _l'autre…_s'en moquait éperdument. Il déglutit difficilement.

Il luttait à présent à nouveau contre les larmes. Neville s'était tu, et gardait la tête baissée, préoccupé. Harry aurait voulu lui dire de partir, pour s'abandonner à son chagrin en toute quiétude. Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en faisant semblant de dormir…

A chaque respiration il avait l'impression qu'un couteau lui transperçait le cœur, et il était horriblement oppressé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy. Son air hautain, indifférent alors qu'Harry se tordait de douleur par terre. Il n'avait même pas frémi. Tout juste une moue dégoûtée quand Goyle l'avait roué de coups.

Les larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues d'Harry. Il se sentait sali, humilié, comme s'il lui avait craché dessus. Il réalisait pleinement qu'il n'était _rien _pour Drago, et qu'il ne serait jamais rien pour lui, qu'un passe-temps, peut-être.

Le fait d'évoquer les rares moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ravivait et décuplait sa douleur. Un peu de plaisir volé et tant de souffrance en retour.

« Chut, Harry, ne pleure pas, souffla Neville. Cà va passer, je te promets…N'y pense plus ». Il lui tendit un mouchoir.

Ne plus y penser…pourquoi pas arrêter de respirer, aussi ? Impossible. L'image de Drago le regardant à terre sans bouger était gravée dans sa mémoire. Et c'était beaucoup plus douloureux que toutes ses blessures réunies.

Il gémit doucement. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était couché au même endroit que Malefoy, deux semaines plus tôt, quand il l'avait blessé. Avait-il enduré le même supplice ?

Sûrement pas, décida-t-il.

En fait, il n'en savait rien du tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Drago avait bien pu ressentir, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Tout n'avait été que malentendu depuis. Ce garçon était une totale énigme pour lui. Une cruelle énigme.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la scène de la nuit, avant son agression. Il repassait en boucle dans sa tête les paroles échangées entre eux : l'ironie et le mépris du blond, et ses propres réticences. L'incompréhension entre eux.

Et quand il revivait les sensations, ce n'était, en définitive, que confusion.

Drago ne l'avait pas frappé, juste caressé. Par vengeance ? Caresse-t-on par vengeance ? Il tentait vainement de décoder ce qui s'était passé : si Malefoy le détestait tellement, pourquoi l'avait-il touché si délicatement ? Etait-il pervers à ce point –là ? En repensant au passé, il en conclut que oui.

Pourtant il revoyait la main douce, chaude, et la bouche charnelle le faisant frissonner. Les caresses expertes. Son coeur se serrait quand il repensait à chaque effleurement, chaque baiser. Il en conclut que leurs réactions avaient été purement physiques, hormonales. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un être aussi abject. Et Malefoy le méprisait car il n'était pas un Sang Pur.

Comment avait-il pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que Malefoy était un Serpentard ? Un Serpentard séduisant, certes, mais parfaitement froid et amoral. Vicieux. Il frissonna. Pourquoi avait-il été assez idiot pour lui montrer son trouble ? L'autre devait bien rigoler, maintenant. Il l'avait bien eu.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux, n'était-ce que du mépris ?

D'un coup, il soupira.

Neville releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air accablé. Harry lui souffla :

« Rentre, Neville, çà va aller. T'as l'air crevé. » Londubat sourit et se leva :

« Pas question de commettre la même erreur deux fois. Je vais dormir dans le lit près de la porte, comme çà s'il revient… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Il se leva et sortit. Harry n'était pas ravi à l'idée de partager l'infirmerie avec lui, mais comment le renvoyer ? Il ne voulait pas le vexer inutilement.

A ce moment Rogue entra la pièce, l'air renfrogné :

« Alors, Potter, c'est toujours pas fini ces histoires de règlement de comptes, hein ? Toujours à faire le malin…Bon, je vais vous examiner. Merci de ne pas vous plaindre, c'est inutile avec moi. »

Sans autre forme de procès, il s'assit au bord du lit et examina la figure meurtrie.

- Et bien, ils ne vous ont pas loupé, dites-moi, dit-il en observant les lèvres d'Harry avec attention. Bon, pour çà j'ai un baume parfait.

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Non, ce n'est pas le même. Ce n'est pas la même sorte de blessure, ajouta Rogue, goguenard.

- J'ai rien dit, maugréa Harry.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant et se mit à défaire son bandage autour du bras, sans ménagement. Harry protesta faiblement, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être coupable plutôt que victime ?

- Bon, çà n'a pas l'air très grave, conclut Rogue en passant un pendule au-dessus de son bras. Je vais vous donner un élixir pour que les os se ressoudent rapidement. Cà, en revanche, çà peut être plus douloureux, mais vous êtes un grand garçon, pas vrai, Potter ? dit-il avec une moue ironique.

« Tu parles » pensa Harry. De toute façon, il s'en fichait d'avoir mal, çà l'empêcherait de penser à l'attitude ignoble de Malefoy.

- Voilà, dit Rogue en refaisant son bandage, avec des gestes précis et rapides. Il fixa Harry intensément et ajouta :

- Je compte sur vous pour coopérer et guérir vite. Vous n'allez pas vous comporter comme votre …camarade, j'espère, et refuser de guérir, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. Ce type de comportement est inacceptable. De toute façon, vos façons de faire, à tous les deux, sont inacceptables. Il est temps que çà cesse, conclut-il brusquement, en le fixant intensément. Vous m'entendez Potter ? _Il faut arrêter, maintenant, avant que çà ne dégénère_…

Harry plissa les lèvres amèrement. De quoi parlait-il exactement ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, en termes de comportement, ils étaient très loin du compte, effectivement, tous les deux. Alterner coups et caresses, c'était juste de la folie furieuse. Il fallait que çà cesse, soit. Mais comment ?

Ses idées noires le reprirent ; lui, personne ne viendrait le soigner. Il n'avait pas de père pour exiger réparation. Il avait déjà complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été volontaire pour s'occuper des plaies de Malefoy, à l'époque.

Rogue se leva et sortit sans le saluer.

Neville revint quelques instants plus tard, un gros livre sous le bras, et s'étendit dans le lit le plus près de la porte. Il lisait à la flamme de la bougie posée près de lui. Tout était calme.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et tentait de dormir. Grâce aux potions de Mme Pomfresh il ne souffrait pas, mais ses pensées noires le torturaient tout aussi efficacement qu'un bras cassé.

Au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sueur. Il avait encore rêvé de son agression, des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. A nouveau ses rêves de sang et de violence le reprenaient, inlassablement. Toujours les mêmes flash, douloureux.

Il avait terriblement soif et mal à la tête. La chambre était sombre, et il n'osait appeler de peur de réveiller son ami. Une chouette hululait à l'extérieur.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se lever et sortir se promener sous la lune. N'importe quoi pour reprendre sa vie d'avant.

Avant d'avoir blessé Drago, avant de l'avoir touché, il était vivant. Fort.

Maintenant sa vie avait perdu toute substance, tout intérêt. Il aurait aimé s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Ses yeux le piquaient : en plus, pour couronner le tout, il pleurait comme un bébé. Ridicule. Il renifla.

« Harry ? Cà va ? » chuchota Neville, de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Heu…oui, oui, merci, répondit –il un peu trop rapidement.

- Attends, je viens.

En deux pas Neville fut à côté de lui.

- Tu as mal où ?

- A la tête, répondit Harry.

Il avait failli ajouter : « et au cœur », mais Neville n'aurait pas compris. Heureusement.

- Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Celle-ci le dévisagea, soucieuse, et prit son pouls :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? »

- Pas très bien…

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas que physique, hein ? Vous allez prendre quelques gouttes d'une potion à base de valériane, et vous vous sentirez mieux, beaucoup mieux, vous verrez. Vous ferez de beaux rêves.

Harry sourit tristement et avala la tisane tendue par Mme Pomfresh. Neville se recoucha, et bientôt dans l'obscurité Harry ne distinguait plus que quelques rayons de lune.

Il s'endormit paisiblement. Et il fit un songe étrange.

Dans ses rêves il volait à nouveau sur le dos de l'hippogryphe, les bras tendus, heureux. Il se sentait soulevé dans les airs, le cœur gonflé de bonheur, libre, léger.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse, enivrante. Il survolait les champs et les forêts, les lacs, sans effort. Rien ne comptait que cette sensation grisante.

Puis l'hippogryphe se posa, et Harry descendit de son dos d'un bond. Après avoir touché le sol, il se dirigea vers un lac d'une couleur étrange et se déshabilla. Le jour se levait. Un jour radieux. Le lac était bleuté, avec des reflets irisés. Il était étonnement tiède.

Il s'y glissa avec volupté, et les premiers rayons de soleil dorés lui réchauffèrent agréablement les joues, tandis qu'il nageait tranquillement. Son corps flottait délicieusement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Son corps était enveloppé de chaleur et de volupté. Il admirait les paysages montagneux, les merveilleux nuages.

Il soupira. Insensiblement, son rêve se modifia. Le lac devint un lit dans lequel il glissait sensuellement. Il voyait toujours des reflets gris bleutés, des éclairs dorés. Quelques fleurs d'un rouge délicat dans une prairie d'une texture veloutée, incroyable au toucher. Puis il imagina des yeux tendres, une bouche tiède. Ses mains dans des cheveux soyeux. Un souffle sur son visage.

Des bras caressants, qui le frôlaient délicatement, avec tendresse. Son corps s'enlaçait à une peau chaude, vibrante. Tant de douceur et de ferveur lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Il murmura : « Viens, mon amour, viens ...».

Il flottait entre le rêve et la réalité. Avait-il réellement murmuré ces mots ? Il avait à nouveau cette sensation bizarre d'un appel. Mais cette fois, c'était son corps à lui qui appelait. Ses entrailles se serraient à chaque respiration.

Il avait envie d'être touché. Aimé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit une voix lui murmurer :

« C'est moi que tu appelles, Harry ? »

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoie lue, et surtout merci à tous les reviewers…vos commentaires me sont précieux.


	9. Eden

_**Bon, à la demande générale, je poste tout de suite ce chapitre dans la foulée du précédent (en italiques) car je ne veux surtout pas frustrer trop longtemps mes lecteurs que j'aime et mes reviewers que j'adore (ni Harry, d'ailleurs).**_

_**Continuez à me lire et à m'écrire !! Je réponds toujours aux gens inscrits, mais je ne peux pas le faire pour les autres, dommage, mais en tout cas merci beaucoup, car vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi.**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, en particulier l'idée du début…et les fantastiques personnages.**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash, merci de passer votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas cela…**_

_**Mood : « Eden » de S. Brightman pour la 1**__**ère**__** partie ; « Jacques a dit » de C. Willem pour la 2**__**ème**__** partie.**_

**9. Eden**

_Dans ses rêves il volait à nouveau sur le dos de l'hippogryphe, les bras tendus, heureux. Il se sentait soulevé dans les airs, le cœur gonflé de bonheur, libre, léger._

_C'était une sensation merveilleuse, enivrante. Il survolait les champs et les forêts, les lacs, sans effort. Rien ne comptait que cette sensation grisante._

_Puis l'hippogryphe se posa, et Harry descendit de son dos d'un bond. Après avoir touché le sol, il se dirigea vers un lac d'une couleur étrange et se déshabilla. Le jour se levait. Un jour radieux. Le lac était bleuté, avec des reflets irisés. Il était étonnement tiède._

_Il s'y glissa avec volupté, et les premiers rayons de soleil dorés lui réchauffèrent agréablement les joues, tandis qu'il nageait tranquillement. Son corps flottait délicieusement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Son corps était enveloppé de chaleur et de volupté. Il admirait les paysages montagneux, les merveilleux nuages. _

_Il soupira. Insensiblement, son rêve se modifia. Le lac devint un lit dans lequel il glissait sensuellement. Il voyait toujours des reflets gris bleutés, des éclairs dorés. Quelques fleurs d'un rouge délicat dans une prairie d'une texture veloutée, incroyable au toucher. Puis il imagina des yeux tendres, une bouche tiède. Ses mains dans des cheveux soyeux. Un souffle sur son visage._

_Des bras caressants, qui le frôlaient délicatement, avec tendresse. Son corps s'enlaçait à une peau chaude, vibrante. Tant de douceur et de ferveur lui faisaient perdre la tête._

_Il murmura : « Viens, mon amour, viens ...»._

_Il flottait entre le rêve et la réalité. Avait-il réellement murmuré ces mots ? Il avait à nouveau cette sensation bizarre d'un appel. Mais cette fois, c'était son corps à lui qui appelait. Ses entrailles se serraient à chaque respiration. _

_Il avait envie d'être touché. Aimé._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit une voix lui murmurer :_

_« C'est moi que tu appelles, Harry ? » _

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, il sentit une bouche tiède prendre ses lèvres et son corps s'embrasa. La sensation était tellement forte, troublante, qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à bouger. Le baiser se prolongeait, s'approfondissait, merveilleusement. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se découvraient, s'harmonisaient totalement. Il aurait souhaité qu'il ne finisse jamais…Il avait à nouveau l'impression de voler, le cœur explosant de joie. Il était vivant.

_Quelqu'un l'aimait._

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il murmura à nouveau : «Viens », et il sentit deux bras l'enlacer : « Oui…je suis là ». Quelqu'un le serrait fort dans ses bras.

Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'un corps se glissait contre lui, dans son lit. Il aurait voulu lui aussi le prendre dans ses bras, mais son épaule blessée et l'écharpe qui l'immobilisait l'empêchait de bouger.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais il était incroyablement heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Mon pauvre amour…» chuchotait la voix dans son oreille, tandis qu'une main légère effleurait ses lèvres écorchées, son menton. Puis la main descendit délicatement sur son bras blessé, comme pour le soigner. Harry repensa à une phrase qui avait entendue il y a longtemps, sans bien la comprendre, et qui l'avait beaucoup touché : « L'amour soigne toutes les blessures ». Maintenant il comprenait. Il sentait son cœur déborder de gratitude.

Jamais personne ne l'avait traité aussi tendrement, jamais personne ne l'avait appelé « Mon amour ». Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, mais la tendresse, çà avait dû ressembler à çà. En moins troublant.

Il sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Il craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, et que tout disparaisse bientôt, mais c'était tellement bon. Etre consolé, caressé.

Il sentit une tête se nicher dans son cou, tandis que les bras l'encerclaient doucement mais fermement. Ils restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, intimidés, le cœur battant la chamade. Une douce chaleur les enveloppait. Harry n'osait ni bouger ni parler, de peur de rompre le charme. C'était magique. De la tendresse, enfin…

Il s'emplissait du parfum délicat des cheveux et de la peau blottis contre lui. Une légère odeur de vanille. Une odeur qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, et qui le ravageait. Une odeur qu'il aurait voulu garder éternellement en lui, comme un talisman.

Petit à petit, il commença à bouger son corps, lentement, irrésistiblement, contre l'autre. Harry savait que son visiteur faisait extrêmement attention à ne pas le blesser davantage, évitant de peser contre son bras blessé. Tant de précautions l'émouvaient, lui faisaient chaud au cœur. L'autre n'était pas venu pour lui voler du plaisir, mais pour lui prouver son amour.

C'était comme une mélodie subtile dans son esprit, qui lui répétait qu'il était aimé.

Ils se frottaient à présent tendrement l'un à l'autre, se caressant de leurs corps affamés. Leurs vêtements s'entrouvraient, laissant leurs peaux moites se toucher. Harry gémit : ce contact était beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et l'enflammait au-delà de tout. Jamais il n'avait senti une peau nue contre lui, jamais il ne s'était trouvé ainsi enveloppé de désir et d'amour.

Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi.

Ils glissaient voluptueusement, tendrement, s'enlaçant encore et encore, sans un mot, seulement bercés par leurs soupirs. Harry aurait aimé que cette danse charnelle dure des heures…

Des heures à caresser, découvrir, déflorer ce corps troublant, doux et chaud, émouvant. Il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais rassasié des sensations affolantes et du goût de la peau offerte à sa bouche et ses mains nues. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de goûter à chaque centimètre de cette chair suave. Chaque effleurement était comme une prière muette, un appel bouleversant. Chaque baiser était une preuve supplémentaire de leur désir intime. Un tabou délicieux à enfreindre.

Il respirait de plus en plus fortement, et ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Il sentit une main veloutée se plaquer contre ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Cette sensation ferme et chaude sur ses lèvres l'excita encore davantage. Il était au bord de l'extase.

Leurs jambes s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, tandis que leurs bas-ventres se cherchaient avec avidité et que les mains d'Harry malaxaient les hanches de son partenaire.

Quand leurs érections se touchèrent, Harry crispa ses doigts sur la chair de son amant, qui gémit. Il aurait voulu le voir, regarder son corps et lire le désir dans ses yeux, mais c'était toujours impossible. Ses yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir.

Mais il se frottait de plus en plus intensément contre le sexe tendu du garçon, qui avait mis ses mains autour de son visage et le couvrait de baisers brûlants. Il poussa un râle de plaisir.

Etait-il encore en train de rêver, alors qu'il sentait précisément le désir impérieux de son amant contre sa verge ? Il oublia cette question lorsqu'ils jouirent longuement, front contre front. Il avait l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoiles lui tombait dessus. Il se blottit dans les bras de son aimé et s'endormit, heureux.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

Alors qu'il dormait, le lendemain matin, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volée, et Dumbledore entra rapidement, se dirigeant vers Harry. Malefoy le suivait quelques pas derrière, à contrecœur, visiblement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à sa vue.

« Harry, dit Dumbledore. Ce qui s'est passé dans cet établissement est intolérable. Les coupables doivent être sévèrement punis. Crabbe et Goyle seront exclus pour le reste du trimestre, mais ils soutiennent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que Malefoy les accompagnait. Je sais que tu as dit à Hermione qu'il n'était pas là. Harry, qu'en est-il exactement ? »

Harry regardait Drago, mais celui-ci fixait obstinément le sol, l'air renfrogné. Il était élégant comme toujours, et Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il fixait la bouche pulpeuse et se rappela la volupté de leurs baisers. Mais la bouche paraissait amère ce matin, et l'expression du garçon était au chagrin.

Harry ne répondait pas. Il aurait voulu croiser son regard avant, pour être rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié la nuit passée, déjà ?

- Harry, réponds, insista Dumbledore. Est-ce que Malefoy t'a frappé, oui ou non ?

- Non, répondit Harry, perdu.

- Est-ce qu'il était là, quand tu as été agressé ?

Harry ne quittait pas Drago des yeux, qui semblait se rembrunir encore plus, et refusait toujours de le regarder.

Il souffla :

- Non. Il n'était pas là.

- Harry, pourquoi est ce tu le protèges ? intervint Neville vivement. Dis la vérité, tu sais bien qu'il était là…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Malefoy releva la tête brusquement et foudroya Neville du regard :

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Les deux garçons se dévisageaient avec colère. Harry n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Lui qui était toujours si placide, timide, était devenu cramoisi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Drago et Neville se regardaient en tremblant, comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge.

- Neville, tu étais là lors de l'agression ? demanda Dumbledore, très étonné.

- …Non….non. Pas à ce moment-là. Je suis arrivé…après. Mais je suis sûr que c'est ce serpent qui a fomenté cette vengeance, dit-il en serrant les poings. J'en suis certain.

Malefoy détourna la tête, haussant les épaules, et lâcha, dédaigneux :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait çà ? Je suis guéri maintenant, et croyez-moi, je n'ai qu'une envie aujourd'hui, oublier cette sinistre histoire. Me venger ce serait encore lui accorder trop d'importance, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Dumbledore insista :

- Donc, tu n'as pas ordonné cette expédition punitive ?

- Non. Les deux autres ont agi seuls. Ils se sont crus malins. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, ni touché un cheveu de Potter, et je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Je lui pardonne son geste, mais je veux oublier tout çà. C'est bientôt fini ?

- Bon, dit Dumbledore. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout çà. Allons-y. Au revoir, Harry.

Il quitta l'infirmerie, accompagné de Malefoy, toujours les yeux au sol.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Encore un affront. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit le même garçon que celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, cette nuit. Celui qui avait délicatement posé ses mains sur son visage, et qui lui avait chuchoté : « Mon pauvre amour ».

Il était complètement perdu. Avait-il rêvé ? Pourtant tout lui avait paru tellement réel. Il sentait encore le goût de leur baiser, l'odeur de la peau de celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, la suavité de sa chair. Leur plaisir enfin partagé.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vu. A aucun moment.

En y réfléchissant, çà ne ressemblait pas à Drago, les mots doux. Mais qui alors ? Qui aurait pu le désirer, vouloir le soulager ? Qui avait répondu à son appel ?

La réponse le frappa comme une évidence.

Il leva les yeux vers Neville.

Celui-ci paraissait encore très en colère. Harry rougit violemment, mais n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Par Merlin !! Est-ce que … ?

Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de quitter sa chambre, cette nuit.

Puis, affolé, il repensa à ce qui était arrivé, et secoua la tête négativement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Neville. Pas quand il rêvait de Drago. Neville était un ami, pas un amant.

Il réfléchit fortement. En fait, il ne s'était rien passé du tout. C'était çà l'explication. S'il n'avait pas pu ouvrir les yeux, c'est qu'il avait rêvé.

Forcément.

Maintenant, il était sûr que çà avait juste été un rêve. Un fantasme.

Forcément.

A suivre…

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci de ne pas m'assassiner, car sinon vous n'aurez jamais la solution de l'énigme !! **_

_**Je promets d'ailleurs solennellement que vous aurez toutes les réponses à toutes les questions que vous m'avez posées dans vos reviews, surtout celles d'Hermoni que j'embrasse et remercie, d'ici à la fin de cette fic.**_

_**Merci enfin à Caro06 de m'avoir prêté une phrase de sa review : « L'amour soigne toutes les blessures », que je me suis permise de reprendre dans ce chapitre. C'est tellement vrai…**_


	10. New soul

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, etc…**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash, merci de ne pas lire si çà ne vous plaît pas**_

_**Mood : New soul, de Yael Naim**_

**10. New soul**

Il se sentait troublé, mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer encore une journée allongé à l'infirmerie. Trop de questions, trop d'occasions de rêvasser…il fallait qu'il bouge un peu.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en vacillant. Son genou était très douloureux, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il tâtonna à nouveau jusqu'à son lit. Tout était flou : bien sûr, il n'avait pas ses lunettes !

Il se rappela que Malefoy les lui avait confisquées, et jura intérieurement. Puis il aperçut un éclat brillant sur sa table de chevet : elles étaient là.

Comment étaient-elles arrivées là ? Il revoyait Malefoy les glisser dans sa cape, et …

Soudain il comprit : Cà voulait dire que c'était bien lui qui était venu cette nuit ! Son visiteur nocturne lui avait rendu son bien…

Un sourire illumina son visage. A la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses lunettes s'ajoutait le bonheur de penser que Drago l'avait aimé, cette nuit là. Avec tendresse.

Il les mit sur son nez. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, d'un coup.

Son visage resplendissait de bonheur quand Neville lui dit :

- Bon, faut que j'aille en cours…Ah ? T'as remis tes lunettes ? T'as vu, je les avais posées là, hier soir, mais j'avais oublié de te le dire

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui les as mises là ? Mais tu les as trouvées où ?

- Ben, dans la forêt, au pied de l'arbre…elles étaient cassées, mais je les ai réparées pendant que tu dormais…Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il les avait trouvées au pied d'un arbre, en pleine nuit ? Etrange…Toujours cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait, dans cette histoire.

Il soupira. Finalement il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui poser d'autres questions et de lui demander de réintégrer son dortoir la nuit d'après, Neville était parti. Mais Harry était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité, coûte que coûte. Et pour çà, il devait sortir.

Lors du passage de Mme Pomfresh, il lui demanda s'il pouvait retourner en cours. Il assura qu'il se sentait bien mieux.

- C'est un peu tôt Harry, demain sans doute…mais aujourd'hui, non.

- Mais j'en peux plus de rester là. Regardez, je peux marcher…

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas, en grimaçant.

- Pas très concluant, Harry ! Vous ne pouvez pas retourner en cours aujourd'hui, c'est clair. Recouchez-vous.

- Alors donnez-moi quelque chose pour que je ne souffre plus…

- Je peux vous donner un anesthésiant local, mais à la condition que vous bougiez le moins possible. Il faut que les os se ressoudent convenablement.

- OK. J'irai juste à la bibliothèque, pour m'avancer dans mes cours.

Mme Pomfresh leva un sourcil surpris. « Vos cours ? Mais vos amis vous les apporteront, tout à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de bouger, sortir un peu.

- Soit. Mais je vous accompagne. Vous m'avez l'air bien agité, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seul.

Harry soupira. Raté. Au moins il sortirait, et il trouverait peut-être un moyen de la semer.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Après l'avoir confié aux bons soins du bibliothécaire centenaire, ravi de cet intérêt soudain, elle repartit en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger jusqu'à son retour.

Il maugréa et fit mine de chercher un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dont il se souvenait, par hasard, du nom.

Il s'assit une table, face à l'entrée, et commença à le feuilleter. Très vite son esprit s'échappa. Comment quitter les lieux sans se faire voir ? Ou aller ? Par où commencer ? Le bibliothécaire le surveillait, et malgré l'âge il avait gardé un œil perçant.

Autour de lui les tables étaient occupées par des étudiants, principalement de Serdaigle, et le calme régnait. Harry n'était pas habitué à cette atmosphère studieuse, il aimait faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune, au milieu de ses amis. De toute façon ses devoirs n'avaient jamais été sa priorité.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur un plan de fuite, en vain, puis sur son livre et se mit à somnoler. En fait, la fatigue lui était tombée dessus, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de se lancer dans la moindre aventure. Partir où, de toute façon ?

Il décida d'attendre sagement le retour de Mme Pomfresh, tout en retournant les évènements de la nuit dans sa tête. Qui était venu cette nuit ? Quelqu'un était-il venu ? Qui lui avait rapporté ses lunettes ? Beaucoup de questions, et pas le moindre indice fiable.

Lequel, de Neville ou Drago, mentait ? Lequel était… amoureux de lui ? Neville, caché sous le masque de l'ami un peu nigaud, ou Drago, caché sous celui de l'ennemi ?

Ou se mentait-il à lui-même, en prenant ses désirs - ses fantasmes- pour la réalité ?

Il essaya d'analyser le plus rationnellement possible les évènements de la nuit, mais il se heurtait toujours au même casse-tête : trouver le menteur. Ses lunettes n'étaient pas réapparues toutes seules, donc quelqu'un les avait déposées là pendant son sommeil, et il y avait donc de grandes chances que ce soit son…visiteur.

Il rougit en repensant à la nuit passée : si c'était Neville, c'était affreusement gênant. Il avait dû l'entendre murmurer « viens mon amour» et prendre çà pour lui... Et quand il évoquait ce qu'ils avaient fait, alors là c'était carrément à pleurer. Il était mort de honte. Pourvu que Neville ne pense pas qu'il l'aimait, pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas des avances…

Mais comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner aussi loin, d'autant qu'il se souvenait parfaitement que c'était lui-même qui avait pris l'initiative de transformer le câlin en….autre chose. C'était cette maudite potion. Il avait vaguement envie de vomir en y repensant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Neville était complètement innocent dans ce malentendu. La manière dont il avait agressé Malefoy le matin même, ses insinuations…il savait quelque chose. Peut-être même avait-il menti. Est-ce qu'il les avait surpris, à l'arbre ? Ou est-ce qu'il les avait surpris cette nuit-là, et avait décidé de mentir à propos des lunettes, par jalousie ? Pour les séparer ?

Harry soupira. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait les séparer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Même si Drago avait bien été son amant nocturne, il s'était comporté avec lui ce matin de manière telle qu'il n'avait guère d'espoir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Dans son souvenir il avait partagé un bref moment d'amour, pas de sexe.

Et si son corps lui criait que c'étaient bien les bras, la peau et l'odeur de Drago qu'il avait reconnus cette nuit, son esprit lui disait que son attitude de ce matin ne collait pas dans le paysage.

Et pourtant Drago avait menti lui aussi avec aplomb devant Dumbledore, en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'agression. Et Harry l'avait couvert, alors même que l'autre disait qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il soupira. Toujours cette question : pourquoi ces caresses, à l'arbre, alors qu'il affirmait maintenant vouloir l'oublier ? Quand mentait-il exactement ? En gestes ou en paroles ?

Harry revoyait Neville et Drago face à face, rouges de colère, s'apostrophant. Etait-il le véritable enjeu de cet affrontement ? Est-ce que son ami avait pris sa défense car il savait de quelle manière ignoble Drago le traitait ?

Finalement, Neville n'était-il pas le seul à être courageux dans cette affaire, le seul à s'inquiéter pour lui ?

En fin de compte il ne savait plus lui-même quelle vérité il préférait, il était complètement embrouillé dans ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, comme pour mettre fin à la cacophonie.

En tout cas, pas question que çà se reproduise. Il élabora un plan de défense, qu'il gribouilla sur un morceau de feuille. Donc :

1) Virer Neville de l'infirmerie.

2) Ne boire aucune potion pendant la nuit, même s'il souffrait, car elle pouvait être hallucinogène.

3) Demander à l'infirmière de ne laisser entrer personne.

4) En cas de visite, faire en sorte d'identifier la personne, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hum…facile à dire. Comment ?

Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux : à deux tables de lui, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait Drago Malefoy, penché sur un devoir. Malgré lui, son cœur s'accéléra. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en cours, à cette heure-ci ? Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes matières que lui. Peut-être avait une heure creuse, ce jour-là, entre deux cours.

Peu importait. Il se raisonna et se dit que c'était le hasard, un point c'est tout. Mais toute sa concentration s'était envolée.

Alors qu'il essayait de fixer la page devant lui, son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par la tête blonde, toujours courbée, à quelques mètres de lui.

Le cœur battant, il se prit à rêver qu'il allait se lever, se pencher par dessus son épaule, et lui souffler : « Est-ce que c'est toi qui est venu cette nuit ? ». Puis il imagina Drago lui répondre en rougissant : « oui », et après…

Et après quoi ? Ils allaient se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, c'est çà ? Il se morigéna. De toute façon, de la manière dont çà s'était toujours passé entre eux, au mieux, il allait se faire envoyer sur les roses, et au pire, çà deviendrait un sujet de rigolade de plus entre Malefoy et ses copains débiles.

Malefoy releva la tête à cet instant et le fixa. Harry sursauta mais décida de soutenir son regard. Il lui sembla qu'il avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant, mais çà avait été tellement bref…Le Serpentard baissa à nouveau la tête et se remit à écrire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour çà : il était resté parfaitement concentré et continuait à travailler. Comme s' il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Comme s' il n'avait pas affirmé ce matin n'avoir jamais touché un cheveu d'Harry.

Il sentait pourtant encore parfaitement bien ses mains dans ses cheveux, soulevant une mèche pour observer sa cicatrice, l'avant-veille…et la main lui avait caressé le visage, le cou, délicatement. Et la bouche veloutée avait remplacé la main, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, son bas-ventre. A l'évocation de ce souvenir il sentait des papillons naître dans son estomac.

Il fixa la bouche pulpeuse et revécut la scène. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues tandis qu'il revivait le moment où le serpentard l'avait pris dans sa bouche et l'avait léché, sucé sensuellement, à genoux devant lui. Le moment où il lui avait demandé s'il devait arrêter, cette bouche gonflée par le désir et ce regard ardent. Harry sentait le désir l'envahir malgré lui et n'osait pas bouger.

A deux ou trois reprises, leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et Harry eut l'impression que Drago le fixait avec irritation. Etait-ce parce qu'il était là ? Parce qu'il le regardait ? Devinait-il son trouble ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce regard ?

Harry était ému et excité plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant de lire.

Subitement il se leva et alla ranger le livre qu'il avait pris. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et il n'arrivait pas à se décider à repartir, ou à se rasseoir, ou à parler à Malefoy.

Il sentit alors qu'on le prenait par le bras et il entendit alors un murmure affolé derrière lui : « Faut arrêter, Potter. Absolument. Tout çà a dégénéré d'une manière…immonde. Cà n'arrivera plus, çà ne doit plus arriver, désormais. Si jamais mon père… Faut arrêter, Potter, t'entends ?» insista-t-il en serrant son bras.

Harry se retourna rapidement, prêt à dire bêtement : « Arrêter quoi exactement ? » mais l'expression de Malefoy le coupa dans son élan. Blême, il paraissait à la fois terrifié et furieux et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux.

Puis, gêné, le regard fuyant, il s'éloigna rapidement de lui, ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans plus le regarder.

Harry était passablement interloqué. Arrêter quoi ? Malefoy avait l'art des phrases et situations ambiguës. Et toujours dans le même sens : le déni. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bien sûr…c'était pratique, quand on y arrivait.

Mais lui avait été marqué dans sa chair…il payait cher chaque nuit pour savoir qu'il était aussi difficile d'oublier les coups que les caresses.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

En fin d'après-midi, après que Ron et Hermione lui eurent donné ses cours, il fut soulagé de voir que Neville remballait ses affaires sans mot dire et réintégra le dortoir.

Leur dortoir…pensa Harry, inquiet. Mais il décida de prendre les problèmes au fur et à mesure. Cette nuit, au moins, il dormirait tranquille.

Il apprit par Mme Pomfresh que c'est Dumbledore qui avait ordonné à Neville de partir, lors d'une entrevue avec lui. Il s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore savait que lui ignorait ?

Il appris dans la foulée que Malefoy avait également été consigné dans son dortoir à partir de 19h.

Il sourit : Bon, finalement, Dumbledore n'en savait pas peut-être pas plus que lui, il voulait seulement éviter les ennuis.

Le soir, il prit soin de ne pas boire la potion à la valériane préparée par Mme Pomfresh et, du coup, eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, mais au moins il n'avait plus le bras en écharpe. Ses os s'étaient presque entièrement ressoudés.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à décoder les mots de Drago. Arrêter quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si effrayé ? De qui ou quoi avait-il peur ? De lui ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi il était une menace, il l'avait toujours évité, depuis le soin. C'était plutôt à lui, Harry, d'avoir peur. C'était lui qui avait été agressé. Toujours cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il finit par s'endormir.

Au milieu d'un de ses rêves, pendant lequel comme à l'habitude il se battait contre un ennemi masqué, il sentit quelque chose couler dans sa gorge. Il connaissait ce goût-là. Il se réveilla, le cœur battant, et regarda autour de lui, à travers la pénombre. Personne.

Il hésita à se lever pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh, car il avait tellement sommeil, soudain. Dans une demi-inconscience il reconnut le liquide qu'il avait en bouche : c'était la potion à la valériane, en plus amer.

Il replongea dans le sommeil avant d'avoir eu le temps d'avoir peur.

A suivre…

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci de me laisser une petite review….**_

_**P.S qui n'a rien à voir : si vous aimez le couple Harry/Draco (sans Neville !!), je vous propose de jeter un œil sur mon autre fic en cours : affinités trop intimes.**_

_**A bientôt**_


	11. Protège moi

_**Disclaimer : Merci à JKR de me permettre de profiter de ses personnages.**_

_**Avertissement : attention, ceci est un slash : lemon à venir.**_

_**Mood : protège-moi de Placebo**_

**11. Protège moi.**

Cette fois, dans son rêve, il était dans un couloir de Poudlard, c'était la nuit, et il avançait tenant une bougie du bout des doigts. Tout était sombre, il faisait froid. Les portraits le dévisageaient avec réprobation. Il ne reconnaissait pas exactement les lieux, mais il était sûr d'être à Poudlard.

Il y avait une silhouette qui avançait devant lui, relativement loin. Il la suivait, se fiant à la faible lumière de sa lampe, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, la silhouette ouvrit une porte et entra. Harry resta quelques instants immobile devant cette porte, à l'observer. Il était déjà venu ici, il en était sûr, mais quand ?

Finalement, il entra, et reconnut les appartements de Rogue. Ce dernier l'attendait, l'air sombre, assis sur un fauteuil, près de son lit, et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Harry fit un pas, comme hypnotisé, et avança jusqu'au lit. Il y avait une forme allongée sous les draps. Une odeur entêtante flottait dans l'air : l'eucalyptus. Rogue montra le lit avec sa main.

Lorsqu'il souleva le drap, Harry frémit : c'était lui-même qui était couché, atrocement mutilé par des dizaines de plaies. Il avait été soumis au Sectumsempra, apparemment. Il semblait inconscient.

Rogue lui dit :

« Désolé, Potter, mais j'ignore qui vous a blessé. Il n'y a que vous à le savoir. Personne d'autre ne peut vous guérir…Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Il faut vous débrouiller seul.»

Il lui fit signe de s'allonger. Harry obéit, incapable de résister. Dès qu'il toucha l'oreiller avec sa tête, il sentit une chaleur intense s'emparer de lui. En même temps, il était assailli par la sensation de coupures glaciales sur son visage et sa poitrine, qui le firent frissonner.

Les plaies étaient purulentes, brûlantes. Sa tête tournait, ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il sentait son sang s'écouler, lentement. Il ne pouvait pas se soigner seul, c'était impossible. Il allait mourir, s'il ne faisait rien. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide…

Alors il appela : « viens…aide-moi ». Mais personne ne venait. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. Il était aspiré dans un tourbillon noir. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang qui coulait sur son visage. Des milliers d'aiguilles cisaillaient son corps. Il allait mourir.

Cà ne pouvait finir comme çà. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de luttes à mener. Dans un dernier effort, il se concentra et appela au secours de toute son âme, sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Un cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge.

Enfin, il sentit une présence. Des mains sur son visage.

Un chuchotement : « Chut, Harry.…C'est un rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

- Aide-moi…par pitié.

- Mais non, c'est juste un cauchemar…. Cà va passer. Respire.

- Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux…je vais mourir…gémit-il. Soigne-moi.

- Tu n'es pas blessé, Harry. Tu rêves. Détends –toi, souffla la voix.

Il secouait sa tête, essayant de chasser son malaise. Il avait toujours atrocement chaud. Il passa sa main sur son visage, et sentit qu'il était couvert de sueur. Heureusement, il ne détectait aucune coupure sous ses doigts. Le malaise commençait à se dissiper.

Il se dégagea de ses draps et couvertures difficilement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Toujours cette maudite potion. Il essayait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits. Qui était avec lui ? Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, pourtant vaguement familière.

Il demanda doucement :

- Qui es tu ?

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Qui es tu ?

- Alors je dois partir…désolé…murmura l'autre en se relevant.

Soudain Harry eut la sensation d'une perte, d'un vide en lui. Il ne voulait pas rester seul et replonger dans son cauchemar. Tout sauf çà…Il attrapa le bras de son visiteur.

- Non, reste…reste. Ne me laisse pas seul. Viens. Viens à côté de moi, chuchota Harry.

- Non, non…Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas.

- Viens juste quelques minutes dans mon lit, insista Harry d'une voix pressante. S'il te plaît…je me sens si mal…juste deux minutes.

- Ne me demande pas çà…demain, on le regrettera.

- Viens, répéta Harry en frissonnant.

- Non…s'il te plaît. Pas cette fois.

- Viens, insista Harry en le saisissant par le bras et en le tirant vers lui.

Finalement il sentit que son visiteur se couchait à côté de lui, évitant soigneusement de le toucher. Mais lui avait chaud, très chaud, et il voulait partager cette envie. Il se sentait embrouillé : il avait cru mourir, quelques minutes avant, et maintenant il brûlait de vivre, de profiter de cette sensation ardente.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas contre moi ?

- Si on nous surprend…Dumbledore nous surveille…

- Chut ! Ne dis rien….murmura Harry en se lovant contre le corps chaud contre lui.

Il ressentait de la gêne et de la réticence chez l'autre garçon. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tendre, comme la veille ?

Il approcha son visage du cou de l'inconnu et respira à nouveau une subtile odeur de vanille. Il sourit…il reconnaissait cette odeur, il reconnaissait cette peau, il avait envie de l'embrasser, la lécher, la mordiller.

Il avait envie des caresses de la veille, et de beaucoup plus…il avait une faim terrible de cette chair tendre, d'un coup. Son corps criait de désir.

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement à la base du cou et aspira la peau avidement, afin de la marquer. L'autre secouait la tête, essayant de se dégager, sans beaucoup de réussite.

Puis sa bouche chercha dans l'obscurité celle de son partenaire, et il la prit avec vigueur. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé lorsque l'autre garçon amorça un mouvement de recul.

Mais Harry était bien décidé à assouvir son désir et l'emprisonna de ses jambes. Il l'attrapa en même temps par les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger et eut une brutale flambée de désir. Ce geste lui rappelait tellement de choses ! Le corps offert de Drago, la première fois….

Il savait maintenant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Certes son esprit flottait toujours dans un brouillard épais, sans reconnaître son partenaire, mais çà n'avait plus d'importance. Son corps était bien réveillé, et plein de vigueur. Et il savait exactement de quoi il avait envie, même si c'était totalement interdit. Il ne se maîtrisait plus, de toute façon.

Son corps maltraité réclamait sa revanche, et il sentait une force brutale, irrépressible l'envahir.

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus vers un seul objectif : se repaître de la chair de son visiteur, et pourquoi pas de son âme…

Son sexe était tellement tendu que c'en était douloureux. Il se frottait sans retenue contre le ventre du garçon qui essayait de se libérer, mais ne restait pas insensible aux assauts d'Harry. Une bosse prometteuse se formait sous le pyjama.

Sa bouche affamée dévorait sans retenue le cou et les épaules, puis agaça les tétons dressés. L'autre hoqueta, puis gémit à son tour lorsqu'Harry les pinça. Il le sentait perdre la tête à son tour, et continua son exploration du corps captif sous lui.

Sa main glissa rapidement sur le ventre et les hanches, s'engouffra sous la fine barrière du pyjama et saisit fermement le sexe dressé. Le garçon ainsi emprisonné sursauta et poussa une plainte rauque : « Non. Pas comme çà. ». Mais Harry n'écoutait rien, que son corps affamé.

Il entreprit des gestes de va et vient soutenus sur la verge dressée, presque brutaux, tout en passant son autre main sous les bourses du garçon, qu'il malaxa et serra. La réaction fut immédiate, et une décharge électrique vint secouer le bassin sous lui. Il sentit des doigts se crisper violemment sur ses épaules.

Ce corps à corps intense lui donnait l'impression de vivre, enfin, d'être le plus fort. Plus la victime. Il tenait sa revanche.

Il voulait tout, tout…l'aimer, le faire jouir, le faire pleurer de plaisir. Il voulait rattraper tous ces jours de frustration, d'indifférence.

Tandis que sa bouche descendait sur le corps allongé sous lui, avide, impatiente, il sentit des mains dans ses cheveux, et un soupir :

« Doucement… s'il te plaît… ». Mais Harry était trop pressé pour écouter. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Il se passerait de toute autorisation. Il en avait trop envie, depuis trop longtemps.

Goulûment, il prit le sexe dans sa bouche. Encore un gémissement : « Doucement… ».

Il s'acharna sur la verge longuement, avec ses mains, sa langue, se laissant guider par son instinct. Il se rappelait intuitivement le sort qu'il avait lui-même subi quelques jours auparavant, et reproduisait ces gestes, en décuplant d'ardeur. Il le suçait avidement, puis laissait sa langue courir tout le long du membre avant de remonter sur le gland écarlate. Son propre sexe était également gonflé de désir, et il devait faire attention de ne pas se frotter à l'autre car il aurait joui immédiatement, et il ne voulait pas. Pas de cette manière.

Encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire, trempé de sueur, tenaillé par l'envie de le posséder enfin, de jouir en lui, enfin, il fit glisser sa main entre ses fesses. L'autre se crispa et s'immobilisa.

Harry humidifia rapidement ses doigts en les glissant dans la bouche de son amant, qui lui souffla :

« Non. Pas comme çà, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas. ». Mais Harry ne voulait rien savoir. Il introduisit un doigt en lui, et l'autre gémit douloureusement : « Non, non. je t'en supplie, Harry ».

Dérangé par cette nuance de douleur dans la voix, il hésita. Il le sentait tendu à l'extrême, réellement apeuré. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin, que ce serait mal. Mais il en avait tellement envie…

L'autre profita alors de cette hésitation pour reprendre l'avantage. Il se pencha, attrapa rapidement la verge d'Harry dans sa main humide et il commença à le masturber. Puis il approcha ses hanches et saisit dans sa main son propre sexe et celui d'Harry, les serrant fermement l'un contre l'autre, tout en continuant ses mouvements lascifs.

La sensation d'un autre sexe gonflé contre le sien, intimement comprimé dans une main ferme et habile amena Harry aux portes de la jouissance. Encore une sensation inédite et bouleversante. L'autre main du garçon rejoignit la première, augmenta encore sa pression autour de leurs verges, et Harry gémit sourdement. Il n'avait jamais été maltraité comme çà, mais c'était divinement bon.

Lorsque leurs glands échauffés, humides, se frottèrent l'un à l'autre sous la caresse vigoureuse de son amant, Harry sentit le plaisir exploser en lui. Il jouit à longs jets brûlants, inondant les mains jointes. Les spasmes de l'autre lui indiquèrent que son partenaire en faisait autant, en silence.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que déjà il était à nouveau seul dans son lit. Son visiteur avait fui rapidement, sans un mot, sans un geste. Les draps étaient sales, son ventre poisseux et il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un brouillard.

Etait-ce lui qui s'était jeté sur le corps de ce garçon ? Une fois de plus, il maudit l'effet de la potion, qui l'avait entraîné dans un autre délire.

Et il n'était même pas sûr que c'était Drago…si, il en était sûr, tout au fond de son cœur. Il sourit doucement. Cette peau veloutée, ces cheveux fins, ce parfum raffiné, çà ne pouvait être que lui. Quoique…il décida de ne plus s'interroger. Trop tard, de toute façon.

Sous l'effet de toutes ces sensations positives, il se sentait enfin bien, physiquement. Soulagé.

Mais il rougit au souvenir de ce qu'il avait voulu faire. D'où lui venait une telle idée ? Rétrospectivement, il avait honte de sa brutalité, de la violence de ses désirs. Evidemment, il y avait la potion, mais quand même…Il n'avait jamais pensé à çà, avant.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir fou ? Il y a quelques semaines il n'aurait même jamais soupçonné qu'il pouvait être attiré par un garçon. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qui l'avait envoûté ?

Il soupira et mit ses bras autour de son oreiller. Une délicate odeur de vanille subsistait. Il s'endormit, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooo

Le lendemain il retourna en cours, relativement tranquille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy réagisse à son retour, et d'ailleurs, il ne le fit pas.

« Tout va bien, pensa Harry avec une certaine philosophie. La nuit on se saute dessus et le jour on s'ignore. Normal… ».

Neville, en revanche, paraissait nerveux et mécontent. Il ne vint pas le saluer, et Harry ne le fit pas non plus, légèrement inquiet. Et si ..? Il chassa cette idée.

Il avait également l'impression que Rogue le dévisageait bizarrement. Etait-il au courant, ou Harry devenait-il paranoïaque ?

Il fut heureux de constater que Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient vraiment contents de le revoir. Ils reprirent leurs habitudes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais comment croire que rien ne s'était passé alors que Malefoy semblait perdu sans ses deux acolytes, et que Neville lui faisait la tête ?

Il apprit que Crabbe et Goyle avaient finalement été exclus de Poudlard, mais que Malefoy, lui, avait été épargné, faute de preuves et grâce à l'intervention de son père.

A la sortie du dernier cours, il le vit se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il le suivit. Maintenant que les deux idiots étaient partis, il pourrait lui parler, seul à seul.

Il avait besoin de savoir, absolument. Savoir si c'était lui son visiteur. Savoir ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire par « Faut arrêter. »

Le coeur battant, il le dépassa en courant, et se dissimula dans un virage.

Lorsque Drago passa, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à lui sans ménagement, dans un coin sombre.

« Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy » dit-il, en le fixant intensément.

A suivre….

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review…**

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui m'en enverront une…**


	12. The bitter end

_**Une fois de plus, je cède à la pression générale (et aux menaces), et je poste rapidement ce petit chapitre qui répond à la question : qui est le visiteur nocturne ? En tout cas merci et bravo à toux ceux qui ont fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour la résolution de ce problème…**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, etc…**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash, avec des vrais morceaux de citron à l'intérieur.**_

_**Mood :**__** The bitter end de Placebo**_

**12. The bitter end**

« Lâche-moi, Potter » dit Malefoy abruptement en essayant de se dégager.

- Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement, entre nous ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit d'arrêter ? D'arrêter quoi ?

- Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Faut plus qu'on se voie, plus qu'on se parle, c'est tout. Tu comprends ? C'est trop dangereux. Tu dois me laisser, Potter, maintenant…

- Mais c'est toi qui es venu cette nuit, non ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, sans répondre, mais tourna précipitamment la tête vers le couloir.

Neville se tenait devant eux, les menaçant de sa baguette :

- Voyez-vous çà, notre couple de l'année…mais tu ne comprends pas, Harry ? Il te dit de le laisser, alors laisse-le !!

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il t'aime ? Ce salaud te traite comme une merde, Harry, et toi tu lui cours après !! Rappelle-toi comme il t'a laissé tomber, après d'avoir abusé de toi, dans la forêt.

- Tais-toi, Londubat, souffla Drago, blême.

- Je vous ai vus, Harry, et j'ai vu comme il t'a traité. Et ils se sont bien foutus de toi, après, à mon avis.

- Ta gueule !!

- Donc tu étais bien là, Neville ? s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ?

- Quand vous étiez…seuls, je n'ai pas osé. J'avais honte pour toi, Harry. Alors je suis retourné me coucher. Comme tu ne rentrais pas, je suis revenu, mais ils étaient déjà repartis. Je suis sûr que ce serpent avait tout organisé.

- Détrompe-toi, Londubat, intervint Malefoy. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne l'ai pas frappé, je n'ai rien demandé à Crabbe et Goyle. Et je te jure que je n'ai qu'une envie : oublier toute cette histoire. Ca devient trop pénible.

Harry déglutit difficilement. C'était une découverte gênante, pour lui. Qu'allait-il apprendre d'autre ? Il se lança :

- Mais qui était là, cette nuit ?

- C'est moi, Harry, murmura Neville. C'est moi qui t'aime, Harry. Moi qui te soigne, moi qui te protège. L'amour, c'est pas tirer un coup contre un arbre.

- Non, non, c'est faux…dit Harry, effrayé. Drago ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le sol. Neville ajouta, d'un ton narquois :

- Alors quoi ? Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, Malefoy, si c'est le cas. Profites-en. Fais éclater la vérité.

Un ange passa. Harry était suspendu aux lèvres du blond, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je suis désolé, Potter, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Non, non…C'est pas possible…non…

Harry secouait la tête, perdu : « Mais…qui m'a rapporté mes lunettes ? » Aucune autre question ne lui venait à l'esprit, même s'il savait que c'était idiot.

- C'est moi, Harry, je te l'ai dit… ajouta doucement Neville, en tendant la main vers lui.

Malefoy le regarda avec dégoût.

Harry eut un haut le cœur et partit en courant. Il courut jusque dans la forêt, jusqu'à tomber à genoux, à bout de souffle.

La conversation tournait dans sa tête, d'une manière infernale. Les questions et les réponses se succédaient, inlassablement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Il avait dû mal comprendre. Pourtant, non, les mots étaient là, clairs, limpides. Cruels.

Il revit en flash les moments passés avec Malefoy, et il vomit. Comment s'était-il fait avoir à ce point-là ? Il n'osait même pas évoquer les deux nuits précédentes, c'étaient des souvenirs obscènes. Il crut qu'il allait hurler. C'était…abominable. Ecoeurant.

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps se révoltait, et qu'il cherchait à expulser tous ses souvenirs, tous ses sentiments. Son estomac continuait à se contracter péniblement, alors qu'il était vide.

Il aurait voulu disparaître dans la terre, mourir sur place, ne plus jamais revoir personne. Ni Malefoy ni Neville. Il les détestait tous les deux, ils l'avaient abusé, tous les deux. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues.

Il resta longtemps couché au sol, face contre terre.

Le jour tombait lorsqu'il se releva et se décida à rentrer. Où aurait-il pu fuir, de toute façon ? Il n'avait qu'un foyer, et c'était Poudlard.

Il alla directement se réfugier dans son lit, et quand il vit Neville s'approcher de lui avec précautions, il lui dit : « Neville, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu veux ? ». Neville rougit et repartit précipitamment.

Harry avait vaguement conscience de l'injustice de son comportement. Après tout, il s'était imaginé tout seul que son visiteur était Malefoy, et il n'avait pas de raison logique d'en vouloir à Neville. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il était convaincu que Neville avait profité de son trouble et s'était bien gardé de le détromper.

Il faisait des efforts intenses pour oublier, essayer de penser à autre chose. En vain. Mais plus il revivait la scène, plus quelque chose le gênait. La réaction de Malefoy était…bizarre. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il était désolé ? Cà ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait dû se moquer de lui, plutôt.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ou est-ce qu'il essayait vainement de s'accrocher au moindre espoir ?

Il finit par plonger dans un sommeil agité où, inlassablement, comme toujours, il luttait contre un ennemi masqué.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOO

Le lendemain, il se sentait encore très mal et alla en cours en traînant des pieds. Tous ses amis lui dirent qu'il avait une mine affreuse, et qu'il n'était sans doute pas remis. Il les envoya balader sans ménagements : il avait besoin d'être seul, un point c'est tout. Même Ron et Hermione n'arrivèrent pas à le dérider.

Le moment le plus difficile fut bien sûr de côtoyer Malefoy et Neville en cours. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air mal à l'aise et lui jetaient des petits coups d'œil discrets, comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir. Non, il n'allait pas bien, et il les détestait, tous les deux. Ses efforts pour se concentrer sur ses cours étaient vains, car la conversation de la veille tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point là ?

A la fin de la journée, il s'installa au pied d'un arbre, dans le parc, épuisé. Désespéré.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours, trop difficiles à accepter. Le mépris de Drago, le comportement de Neville, et cet horrible rêve où il avait cru mourir.

Pourquoi était-il encore tellement obsédé par ce sort ? Cà commençait à remonter à loin, maintenant, même si çà avait le début de ses ennuis.

Drago était guéri, il n'avait plus aucune trace, alors pourquoi ce rêve ? Qu'est-ce que çà pouvait bien signifier ? Il se rappelait l'horrible sensation qui l'avait saisi. Il avait vraiment cru mourir, ce soir-là. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel malaise, si profond, si intense qu'il était presque persuadé qu'il aurait pu mourir si _on_ ne lui avait pas dit qu'il rêvait.

Il réfléchit. Qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas blessé ? Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Drago, qui avait déjà vécu ce sort. Il secoua la tête. Non, en fait, n'importe qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il rêvait, même sans savoir de quoi.

Il avait la sensation que la solution était là, toute proche. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de ce que Neville lui avait dit. Trop d'ambiguïtés, trop de mensonges, ces derniers jours. Il devait trouver une preuve irréfutable que c'était Neville son visiteur, même si çà devait lui faire mal.

Il se força à revivre les évènements. Le cauchemar. Le garçon qui était venu le réveiller, mais qui ne voulait pas rester…il fronça les sourcils. En fait, çà aurait pu être n'importe lequel des deux…la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était la même personne que la veille, car il avait exactement la même odeur subtile de vanille. Il ferma les yeux en souriant à ce souvenir.

Comment le reconnaître ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à les renifler, tous les deux, c'était ridicule.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression d'approcher de la vérité. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen de les différencier. Il repensa à la seconde nuit, à la faim qui l'avait saisi. Il n'était pas dans son état normal ce soir là.

Il avait eu violemment envie de posséder l'autre, de le mordre.

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint : il avait effectivement embrassé et aspiré fortement la peau délicate, à la base du cou de son amant. Longuement. Il sentait encore le goût de cette chair. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra.

_Il devait rester une marque, forcément_. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, tout de suite.

Où était Drago ? Il voulait commencer par lui, il n'avait pas envie d'approcher Neville. Il se mit à courir comme un fou vers Poudlard. Quelle heure était-il ? Il avait perdu tous ses repères.

Où était Drago ? Cette question lui emprisonnait l'esprit. Son cœur battait comme un fou, il était mort d'angoisse.

Il était si près de la vérité…Il courait dans les couloirs, hors d'haleine, ne prêtant pas attention aux amis qui l'interpellaient. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois auprès d'élèves de Serpentard. : « Où est Malefoy ? ». Ceux-ci haussaient les épaules, étonnés.

Enfin, il aperçut au loin la chevelure blonde et accéléra encore. Il avait l'impression de voler au-dessus du sol. S'il se trompait, ce serait terrible, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il bousculait sans vergogne tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage. Ses jambes brûlaient sous l'effort, et il était complètement à bout de souffle. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Enfin, il fut derrière lui et il l'attrapa par le bras. Malefoy se retourna d'un coup, sourcils froncés. Avant qu'il ait eu le réagir, Harry le saisit, entrouvrit rapidement son col et chercha la marque du regard…

Son cœur manqua un battement : la marque était là, bien visible, sous ses yeux.

A suivre…

_**Vous avez vu ? Cette fois je n'ai pas arrêté juste avant la révélation…comme quoi je ne suis pas si méchante que çà. C'est vrai que tout n'est pas encore limpide, mais çà viendra.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci pour vos reviews…**_


	13. La débâcle des sentiments

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, surtout les magnifiques personnages. Merci à vous tous qui m'avez laissé des reviews, et pardon à ceux qui sont accros à cette fic (c'est un immense honneur pour moi), et que je fais un peu languir…**_

_**Avertissement : HPDM rated M. Homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin**_

_**Mood : La débâcle des sentiments, de Stanislas, un jeune auteur que vous pourrez découvrir sur un site dont le nom commence par « my… ».**_

_**13. La débâcle des sentiments**_

Drago ferma les yeux, blême, et laissa retomber ses épaules dans un soupir :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Potter, je suis désolé…

- Arrête de mentir, Drago, c'est inutile. Je sais que c'est toi qui es venu, hier soir et la nuit d'avant, dit Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Neville et toi vous m'avez menti, tout à l'heure. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras.

- OK. De toute façon, çà devait arriver, dit Malefoy d'un air abattu. Viens, allons dans un endroit un peu plus…discret. Merci de me lâcher et de ne pas faire de scandale, dit-il en dégageant son bras, agacé.

Il se dirigea, suivi de près par Harry, vers une salle de cours dont la porte était entrouverte. Personne. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il était tard, et l'obscurité tombait sur eux. Ils s'assirent face à face, à une table.

Le cœur d'Harry battait toujours la chamade, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa course. Il allait tout savoir, enfin. Mais il était inquiet en voyant le visage fermé de Malefoy.

Ce dernier soupira :

- Bon, Potter. Voilà, tout a commencé avec le sort que tu m'as lancé, le Sectumsempa, tu te rappelles ?

- Evidemment que je me rappelle, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En fait, c'est un sort complexe, pas seulement physique, qui est très puissant et qui a créé un …lien entre nous. Malgré moi. Malgré ma guérison.

Quel lien ?

- Un lien physique et spirituel, qui nous connecte l'un à l'autre au-delà de nos volontés. En tout cas c'est ce passe pour moi, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'un appel, la nuit ?

Harry rougit.

- Si, souvent.

Moi aussi. Et dans ces cas-là, je ne peux pas résister. Mon corps entend cet appel, ce désir physique, et mon esprit ne peut rien faire. C'est horrible, Potter, dit-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Quand tu m'appelles, quand on se touche, je ne peux pas résister…j'ai trop envie de toi. C'est plus fort que moi, même si je ne veux pas le faire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement honte.

Il grimaça.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse :

- Donc, quand tu étais blessé, à l'infirmerie, c'est bien toi qui m'appelais la nuit ?

- Oui, souffla Drago, les yeux baissés.

- Mais quand je suis venu, le septième soir, quand je t'ai parlé, tu m'as dit de partir. Que c'était trop tard.

- J'ai essayé de m'en sortir, Harry. D'éviter le pire. Rogue n'arrivait pas à me soigner, ce sort était tellement puissant, et il m'a averti que si tu me soignais, le lien entre nous se renforcerait. Je ne voulais pas de çà. J'avais déjà tellement besoin de toi, chaque nuit, malgré moi. C'est pour çà que je me suis caché. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que çà se renforce, dit-il, dépité.

Harry se tut quelques instants, perdu, et ajouta :

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce lien…physique ?

- Parce que tu l'as voulu. Tu l'as voulu en m'infligeant ce sort, même inconsciemment, et tu l'as voulu encore plus en me guérissant. Rogue te l'avait dit : tout ce que je ressens ne dépend que de toi. Ton…désir, dit-il avec une moue, s'est accru lors du soin, et tu m'as transmis çà. Tu es allé trop loin, Harry, en me soignant ce jour-là. Beaucoup trop loin. L'envie de ton corps est gravée en moi depuis, profondément. J'ai sans cesse essayé de t'éviter par la suite, mais…

Il se tut, gêné.

Harry se sentait complètement bouleversé, et honteux.

Ses sentiments mis à nu, ses désirs bafoués, alors qu'il n'avait voulu que le guérir, ce jour-là, c'était dur à accepter. Très dur. Mais se le voir reprocher, et comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque, c'était carrément une torture. Il demanda :

- Mais pourquoi tu es venu à l'arbre, l'autre soir ?

- Parce que tu m'as appelé, Harry, rappelle-toi. Je voulais juste te libérer, au début, mais quand j'ai posé les mains sur toi…je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas pu. Souviens-toi, je t'ai demandé de me dire d'arrêter, mais tu n'as pas voulu, ajouta-t-il avec un ton de reproche. Je suis désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

- C'est pour çà que tu ne m'as pas défendu quand tes copains m'ont frappé ? Parce que tu avais honte ?

Drago pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça :

- Je ne suis pas fier de moi, franchement. Cette histoire est un vrai cauchemar, Potter. J'étais obligé d'être infâme avec toi, dans la journée, en espérant que tu comprennes que tu n'avais rien à espérer de moi. J'ai été cruel pour te dégoûter, mais en vain, je crois. Je voulais que tu me détestes. C'était ma seule chance que tu me laisses tranquille.

- T'as raison, c'est un cauchemar…Par Merlin, mais comment on en est arrivés là ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il fixait ses mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry décida de crever l'abcès :

- Et la 1ère nuit après l'agression, à l'infirmerie, c'était toi aussi ?

- Oui. Tu m'avais appelé, encore une fois, et beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

Il frissonna.

- J'étais…envoûté. Oh Harry, pardonne-moi.

- Mais… Harry hésita, puis se lança, en le fixant ardemment : Tu m'as appelé « mon pauvre amour », ce soir-là. Tu as menti ?

- Je…je ne sais plus… Je…j'ai eu pitié de toi, je crois, tu étais tellement amoché. Oui, j'ai menti, ajouta-t-il rapidement en détournant les yeux.

- Salaud…murmura Harry, en crispant ses poings. Salaud. Je te déteste.

La gorge serrée, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle :

- T'es vraiment une pourriture, Malefoy. T'as couché avec moi, plusieurs fois, tu m'as embrassé, caressé, tu as pris du plaisir avec moi et maintenant tu viens me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Que c'est juste un sort à la con ?

Il criait presque. Malefoy lançait des regards affolés autour d'eux :

- Chut !! J'y suis pour rien, Harry, je te jure. C'était ta volonté. Je te jure que je regrette ce qui s'est passé, je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour te résister. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait arrêter…mais çà s'est renforcé à chaque fois. C'est plus fort à chaque fois…

- Mais qui m'a donné la potion à la valériane ? demanda Harry brusquement.

Malefoy soupira :

- Le 1er soir, c'était Mme Pomfresh, tu le sais. J'ai vu le flacon sur ta table de nuit et je l'ai emporté. Et le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, j'ai ressenti à nouveau cet appel, pressant, intense, quand tu m'as regardé. C'était la première fois que çà me faisait çà dans la journée. Jusqu'alors c'était seulement la nuit. J'étais terrifié, Harry, terrifié. Si je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, même la journée…j'avais trop honte.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, regarda Harry, et continua avec courage :

- Je me suis dit que c'était trop dangereux. Si les autres savaient…J'ai lu tous les ouvrages à la bibliothèque sur ce sort, pour trouver comment le faire cesser. Et j'ai trouvé cet article, qui disait qu'il existait un moyen : faire une potion à partir des ingrédients qui guérissent le sort, en particulier le dictame. Si on boit cet antidote alors qu'on n'est pas malade, on se croit soumis au sort. L'article disait que si la personne était persuadée d'être touchée à son tour, si elle ressentait tous les effets du sort, le lien pouvait se briser. J'ai ajouté les ingrédients à la potion à la valériane, pour que tu dormes, pour ne pas que tu saches que c'était moi. Mais l'article précisait que dans certains cas le leurre pouvait conduire à la mort, par la seule force de l'esprit de celui qui se croit atteint. Et quand j'ai vu que tu t'enfonçais, que tu pensais que tu allais vraiment mourir…je t'ai réveillé.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier, dit Harry amèrement…Et Neville ?

Drago haussa les épaules :

- Cet idiot nous a vu, à l'arbre, et il m'a détesté pour çà. Et je suis sûr qu'il nous a entendus, le premier soir à l'infirmerie. Neville… t'aime, Harry, et je pense qu'il a tout fait pour se rapprocher de toi et nous séparer.Il a dû comprendre que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais ton …visiteur, et il a eu beau jeu d'affirmer que c'était lui. Il a tenté sa chance…ou peut-être qu'il connaissait les effets du sectumsempra.

Harry ferma les yeux. Bien sûr, c'était Neville, au début, qui lui avait dit que c'était très douloureux quand les plaies se refermaient. Il connaissait ce sort. Si seulement Harry avait pris le temps de se renseigner, lui aussi. Seul Rogue avait essayé de l'avertir.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue ne m'a pas arrêté, ce jour-là, avant que çà aille trop loin ?

- Je pense qu'il voulait me sauver, quel qu'en soit le prix. Quel idiot, tout çà aura été inutile…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux plus supporter cela. C'est trop dur. A chaque fois que tu me touches, je suis un peu plus…intoxiqué. C'est intolérable, Potter. Et si on continue…

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Il faut que je parte maintenant. Tu sais tout.

- Que se passera-t-il si on continue ?

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il sorte :

- Qu'est ce qui se passera ?

Drago grimaça et souffla à voix basse :

- Si on va trop loin, on sera complètement liés l'un à l'autre, corps et âme. Pour toujours.

- Cà veut dire quoi exactement, Malefoy, corps et âme ? Dis-le…DIS LE !!

Il le vrillait de son regard vert, renforçant la prise sur son poignet. Drago paraissait au supplice.

- Cà veut dire…que je t'aimerai. Que je serai totalement amoureux de toi, corps et âme. Et çà c'est impossible…impossible. Je préfère mourir Potter. Je ne le supporterai pas. Si mon père apprenait…Tu te rends compte de ce que çà voudrait dire, de t'aimer, Potter ?

Il secoua la tête, terrifié, et ajouta : « c'est impensable…..impossible. ».

Harry ne relâcha pas la pression sur son poignet :

- C'est pour çà que tu as voulu partir, hier soir ? Tu as eu peur que j'aille…trop loin ?

Drago ferma les yeux et souffla : « oui ».

- C'est quoi aller trop loin ? Réponds-moi, c'est quoi, aller trop loin ?

- C'est que tu me…

Il hésita, rouge de confusion. Harry était sur des charbons ardents.

- Que je te …pénètre, c'est çà ? C'est çà aller trop loin ?

Drago acquiesça doucement. Harry reprit fiévreusement :

- C'est pour çà que j'en ai eu tellement envie, hier soir ?

- S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, Harry.

Harry le regardait, souffle court. Drago était si proche de lui, à sa merci. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. De la haine, du dégoût, de l'envie…tout se mélangeait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que Drago ne l'aimait pas, ne voulait pas l'aimer.

- Mais tu as eu du plaisir, non, avec moi ? demanda-t-il en le dévorant de ses yeux brûlants.

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît…

- REPONDS !!

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr…à cause du sort….

- Tais-toi !!

C'était comme une lame qui transperçait son cœur. Il souffla :

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, je vais partir. Loin. Laisse-moi partir. Ce sera terminé.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard. Harry avait autant envie de le frapper que de l'embrasser, et il finit par le lâcher.

Drago sortit précipitamment de la salle et Harry entendit ses pas rapides dans le couloir.

Il était assommé.

Alors, c'était çà, pour Drago ? Rien que çà ? Un sort entre eux. Pas le moindre sentiment, pas le moindre amour, rien.

Le cœur d'Harry qui battait si fort, pour rien. A cause d'un sort qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas.

Que du sexe, pas d'amour. Il en aurait crié.

Ce n'était pas possible…et lui, Harry ? Qui se souciait de lui ? Ses sentiments, à lui, que devenaient-ils ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Oui, il y avait eu le désir, le sexe entre eux, le plaisir de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, mais pour Harry c'était bien plus que çà. Son âme, à lui, était déjà liée à celle de Drago.

Sort ou pas, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait Drago plus que tout, à hurler. Il était fichu.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, centimètres par centimètre, et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La colère avait fait place au désespoir. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras et se mit à gémir comme un animal blessé.

Des bruits dans le couloir le forcèrent à relever la tête. Il ne voulait ajouter la honte d'être vu en train de pleurer à son malheur.

Il fonça se coucher, sans dîner, sans avoir revu personne. Il s'abandonna à sa peine, sans bruit.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain, un samedi, il se leva tard et se traîna jusqu'au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Alors qu'il croisait Neville dans le couloir il le foudroya du regard. Ce dernier baissa les yeux précipitamment et accéléra le pas.

Bon ! Au moins il n'y aurait plus d'ambiguïté de ce côté-là, pensa-t-il. De l'autre côté non plus, songea-t-il amèrement. Le mystère était résolu. Tout était fini.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre sa vie d'avant. Facile à dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie en quelques jours. Il était passé de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte, brutalement.

Les cours, le Quidditch, même sa lutte contre Voldemort lui paraissaient vains, inutiles. Il avait découvert l'amour, le sexe et la trahison en un temps record, et çà l'avait laminé.

Il essaya d'oublier sa peine en se plongeant dans ses devoirs, sans beaucoup de succès. Petit à petit, sa douleur se changea à nouveau en colère : qui était-il, ce Serpentard, pour le mépriser de la sorte ?

Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé, c'est çà ? Pas assez bien pour lui ? Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir flanqué un coup de poing, la veille. Il l'avait méprisé comme il n'avait jamais été méprisé.

Les paroles de Malefoy dans le forêt résonnaient à ses oreilles : « comment as-tu même osé me toucher ? ». Son cœur débordait de rage, et il se mit à flanquer des coups de pieds dans son armoire.

A midi, au réfectoire, il constata que Drago n'avait pas réapparu. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un certain remous, à la table des Serpentards. Est-ce qu'il était déjà parti ? Sans doute que oui. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée : il ne le reverrait plus. Tant mieux, se dit-il.

Le lendemain il apprit par des bruits de couloirs que Drago avait disparu, et qu'il n'était pas réapparu chez lui, ni ailleurs. Tout le monde ignorait où il se trouvait et les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Il fut convoqué chez Dumbledore qui l'enjoignit de raconter tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet. Sans répondre, il fixa Rogue longuement, qui l'observait avec suspicion. Il était le mieux placé pour connaître les effets « secondaires » du sort, et donc se douter de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne sais rien, Professeur, dit-il à Dumbledore froidement. Je n'ai pas revu Malefoy depuis longtemps.

- Harry, certains ingrédients ont disparu du bureau du Professeur Rogue, et si quelqu'un les utilise, ce peut être très dangereux…Si tu peux nous aider, fais-le.

Immédiatement Harry repensa à la potion à la valériane et au dictame dont lui avait parlé Malefoy. C'était sûrement qui les avait pris, l'avant-veille, pour élaborer son antidote. Et se débarrasser de lui.

Il fixa à nouveau Rogue, qui lui parut pâle, et demanda :

- Quels ingrédients ?

- Ceux qui servent dans certains contre maléfices, comme le dictame, Potter. Ou la valériane. Vous comprenez ?

- Non, désolé. Je ne suis pas très doué en potions, Professeur, vous le savez. Et Malefoy ne m'a jamais fait part de ses intentions. Nous ne sommes pas très …proches.

Dumbledore assistait à cet échange, sourcils froncés, visiblement irrité. Il s'approcha d'Harry :

- Harry, je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses graves entre Malefoy et toi, et que tu as des raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais ce type de vengeance serait terrible…

- Quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est moi ? Détrompez-vous, Professeur, je n'ai rien volé et je ne sais absolument pas où est Malefoy. De toute façon, je serais incapable de réaliser une potion compliquée, demandez au Professeur Rogue. Et je me fiche de savoir ce que Malefoy va devenir, ajouta-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard consterné.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, qui me sont tellement précieux …**_


	14. Everytime

_**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR dans cette histoire, je ne fais qu'interpréter et fabuler un peu…**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash HPDM, rated M.**_

_**Mood : Everytime, de B. Spears (pour les amateurs, il y a une jolie vidéo sur le site « You… », de mindwell, qui s'appelle everytime Harry/Draco).**_

_**14. Everytime**_

Harry marchait rapidement dans le couloir quand Rogue le rattrapa :

- Attendez, Potter, il faut que je vous parle.

- Si c'est au sujet de Malefoy, c'est inutile, Professeur.

- Potter, c'est moi qui sait ce qui est utile, ou pas, en la matière. Arrêtez-vous !!

Harry ralentit de mauvaise grâce, et se tourna, l'air buté, vers Rogue. Celui-ci lui souffla :

- Qu'est ce que Malefoy vous a dit au sujet du sort ?

- Il m'a dit tout ce que j'avais à savoir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !!

Il amorçait un pas lorsque Rogue reprit :

- C'est un sort très complexe, qui laisse des traces bien au-delà des cicatrices.

- Je sais, Professeur, je sais…dit Harry, agacé.

- Vous comprenez, Potter ? C'est un sort puissant, qui crée des liens très forts entre les …

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Mais rassurez-vous, on a trouvé le moyen de rompre ces liens, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement. C'est fini désormais.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen efficace, Potter, et il est irréversible. Revenez !!

Mais Harry s'enfuyait déjà dans le couloir. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue : irréversible. Qu'est-ce que çà signifiait ? Il préféra ne pas creuser. Il voulait oublier ce sort et Malefoy, coûte que coûte.

Il décida d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, pour se laver l'esprit. En rentrant dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires, il croisa Neville. Il le foudroya du regard et se mit à chercher son matériel avec un agacement non feint.

- Harry, excuse-moi, dit une petite voix derrière lui. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te mentir. Je suis désolé…

- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul. Tout le monde m'a menti, dans cette histoire, depuis le début. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Mais si je t'ai menti, c'était pour te protéger…

- D'accord. On n'en parle plus, OK ?

Neville se tut quelques instants, accablé, puis souffla à voix basse :

- Harry, je crois que _lui_ n'a jamais cessé de te mentir. Penses-y.

- Sûrement pas. Allez, j'y vais, salut !!

Il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. En chemin, les conversations avec Rogue et Neville lui revinrent par bribes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui dire ?

Il oublia ces conversations et se plongea à corps perdu dans son entraînement. Son corps était encore un peu douloureux, mais c'était bon de ne plus penser, enfin. C'était bon de redevenir un adolescent presque comme les autres.

A la fin de l'entraînement, il alla prendre une douche rapide puis se dirigea, presque malgré lui, vers la forêt. Il faisait doux, l'été arrivait. C'était là que tout avait commencé, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Par une promenade nocturne, en compagnie de Neville, suivie de cette sensation d'appel.

Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Comme il avait été naïf, à l'époque ! Il n'avait compris ni l'attitude de Neville, ni celle de Malefoy. Maintenant il comprenait.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation d'appel depuis le départ de Malefoy, et se sentit soulagé.

Finalement, ce départ était la meilleure chose possible, même si son ego en avait pris un coup. Toutes ses illusions s'étaient évanouies, douloureusement, mais au moins il serait tranquille, apaisé. C'était mieux comme çà, de toute façon.

Ce sort ne devait pas être si puissant que çà, puisque l'éloignement suffisait à en diminuer les effets. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était-il parti ? Etait-il rentré chez lui ? Comment expliquerait-il à son père son retour précipité ? Bah, ce ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus…il lui faisait confiance pour trouver une explication.

Tout était fini, désormais.

Petit à petit, cependant, son pas se ralentit. Il sentait son cœur se serrer sans pouvoir définir la cause de son malaise. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa à un arbre. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait ? Tout était réglé, maintenant, définitivement…

Soudain il ressentit un violent coup au cœur : les mots de Rogue lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Il n'y a qu'un moyen, et il est irréversible ». Est-ce que çà voulait dire que …?

Il secoua la tête. Non, non, il était juste parti, comme il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait. Mais…est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit autre chose, avant ? Harry rechercha dans ses souvenirs. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que tout soit découvert ? Non, c'était du bluff…il était juste parti.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, une fois de plus. Il essayait désespérément d'oublier les paroles de Malefoy, mais elles tournaient dans sa tête, sans arrêt.

Est-ce que cet imbécile aurait été assez fou pour vouloir mourir ? Non, non. Impossible. Ce n'était pas si grave que çà.

Mais une petite voix lui soufflait que si, c'était grave. En tout cas pour Malefoy. Il le revoyait, blême, effrayé, et se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour échapper à ce sort …Comment avait-il dit ? ..immonde.

Avec effroi, il se dit que Malefoy était sans doute capable de tout : n'était-il pas prêt à mourir, quelques semaines plus tôt, pour éviter d'être soigné par Harry ?

Ou avait-il menti ? Il se rappela quand Rogue et lui l'avaient trouvé derrière la porte des toilettes désaffectées. Il était vraiment mal en point, ce jour-là. Exsangue. Le cœur serré il se rappela les imprécations de Rogue, le sang répandu et le temps passé à le soigner avec ses doigts. Ce qui avait suivi avait été tellement bouleversant qu'il avait complètement oublié la gravité du sort initial.

Est-ce qu'il lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie, à ce moment-là ? Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis, et Drago ne l'avait jamais remercié. Au contraire, à partir de là, il l'avait fui. Du moins volontairement. Parce que les nuits…mais tout ce qui s'était passé les nuits n'avait été qu'illusion…

Ce dernier était-il vraiment prêt à tout pour arrêter ce sortilège, y compris à perdre la vie ?

Une angoisse sourde vrillait les nerfs d'Harry : une fois de plus, là où sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque réel, un atroce pressentiment lui soufflait que le pire allait arriver.

Une phrase de Drago lui revint soudain, à propos de Rogue : « Quel idiot, tout cela aura été inutile ». Il eut l'impression qu'une main glacée lui serrait le cœur : cette fois, ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Quel cauchemar, à nouveau…il l'avait déjà sauvé, une fois, et tout avait été de travers à partir de là. Est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'il recommence tout ce cirque, encore et encore ? Pour quel remerciement ? Dans quel but ?

De toute façon, ils étaient fichus, tous les deux.

Drago ne l'aimerait jamais, et ne supporterait jamais ce lien. Et lui, Harry, devrait-il toujours le sauver, et l'aimer, en vain ?

Il se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, la gorge nouée d'angoisse. Que faire, se battre, encore ?

Le chercher ? Où ?

Le sauver ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Pour ne récolter que du mépris ? Des mensonges ?

Il était fatigué. Il avait déjà beaucoup lutté, beaucoup souffert, pour rien. Que des moments volés, basés sur des malentendus. Après tout, si Drago voulait en finir, c'était son problème. C'était lui qui avait voulu rompre leur lien, c'était sa décision. Au nom de quoi Harry s'y opposerait-il ? Il n'était rien, pour lui.

Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, que çà ne le concernait pas. Mais au départ, il y avait bien eu cet horrible sort, qui venait d'on ne sait où …

Il se rappela le sermon de Dumbledore, sur la gravité de son geste, le danger d'utiliser un sort qu'on ne maîtrise pas, les conséquences…

Dire qu'il avait haussé les épaules, au début. « Les conséquences, quelles conséquences ? ». Et tout avait horriblement…dégénéré. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Il se serait méfié. Il n'aurait pas été si loin.

Il se demanda furtivement comment Drago allait en …finir. Soudain il eut envie de vomir. Est-ce qu'il allait reprendre cette potion horrible, celle qui vous faire croire que vous avez été touché par le Sectumsempra ? Il se rappela combien il avait été oppressé ce soir-là, quelle impression horrible il avait ressentie. Quelle fin atroce…

Plus il y pensait, plus son malaise s'accroissait. Pour un peu, il se serait précipité pour empêcher cela, n'écoutant que son cœur.

Il ne pouvait le laisser mourir, non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop grave, trop horrible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses jambes, sous le coup de l'émotion, ne le portaient plus. Il aurait voulu partit, courir, mais aller où ? Comment le retrouver ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il ne savait que faire. Sa tête tournait, il n'avait plus de forces. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Quand il fermait les yeux, dans sa nausée, il revoyait Drago, dans une mare de sang, à ses pieds. Combien il s'était senti coupable, à ce moment-là. Puis il se revit suivant Rogue dans les couloirs, qui portait le blessé dans ses bras, avec juste une main pâle inerte se balançant dans l'obscurité. Les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde.

Il respirait à nouveau l'odeur âcre de l'eucalyptus. Il sentait à nouveau le baume visqueux sur ses doigts, puis la peau délicate qui cicatrisait, et la main qui l'avait guidé vers des territoires interdits. Il se souvenait qu'il avait mis tout son cœur à le soigner, hélas. Il se rappelait leur trouble, et leurs mains enlacées. Le visage apaisé de Drago. La délicate rougeur de ses joues.

Des flashs l'assaillaient, rapides : L'épisode de la forêt, les mains douces, les caresses. Les mots méchants. Les coups. Le regard dégoûté de Drago quand il était à terre.

Et ses nuits à l'infirmerie : Son rêve délicieux, le plaisir partagé, front contre front, les mots doux, la tendresse. Et le mépris de Drago, le lendemain. Ses sentiments bafoués. Les mensonges de Neville.

Puis cette nuit de cauchemar. Le vertige atroce. L'impression de mourir. Et ce désir violent, irrépressible de le posséder. La faim de son corps. La fuite de Drago.

Les mensonges de Neville, les mensonges de Drago.

Enfin la révélation du secret. La vérité, enfin.

La vérité, plus cruelle que tout le reste. Avant, il avait toujours eu l'espoir que ses sentiments soient partagés. Il y avait eu ces moments tellement forts, inoubliables, auxquels il se raccrochait désespérément.

Ces moments de plaisir, il les avait vécus. Personne ne pourrait les lui voler. Drago les avait vécus aussi, mais n'en voulait pas.

Malgré son malaise, il pensait sans cesse à leur première nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre à l'infirmerie. Cà l'obsédait...

Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'extraordinaire sentiment d'amour qu'il avait ressenti. Dire qu'il avait prié pour que ce soit bien Drago, son visiteur nocturne. Tant d'amour sans retour. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement.

Il renifla. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience…pourquoi ?

Soudain, il comprit : le lien entre eux n'était pas rompu. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le malaise de Drago. Drago allait mal, très mal. La distance n'y faisait rien.

Le lien physique allait dans les deux sens…_et si le lien n'était pas que physique ?_

En un éclair, il repensa aux paroles de Rogue : « Tout ce qu'il ressent ne dépend que de vous ». Et Drago qui avait dit que ce qui les liait, c'était un lien physique et spirituel puissant.

Il gémit, horrifié : Bien sûr, Drago et lui partageaient les mêmes sensations, mais aussi les _mêmes sentiments_. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

Drago l'aimait, lui aussi, et depuis le début.

Depuis leurs mains enlacées, quand il l'avait soigné. Il en était sûr maintenant. Tout s'expliquait.

Drago avait menti, encore et toujours. Pour lui cacher ses sentiments. Parce qu'il avait honte, peur de la réaction de son père…tout était clair, d'un coup.

Harry savait maintenant pourquoi cette nuit entre eux l'obsédait : parce qu'ils avaient effectivement fait l'amour, cette nuit-là. Et quand ils avaient murmuré « mon amour », ils le pensaient, tous les deux. Cette nuit-là, Drago n'avait pas menti.

Il eut l'impression d'un coup qu'un étau se desserrait d'autour de lui. Il inspirait de grandes goulées d'air, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, vite. Il se concentra fortement pour récupérer des forces, et envoyer du courage à Drago. Il le sauverait, une fois de plus. Même s'il ne le voulait pas.

« Attends-moi, j'arrive… » murmura-t-il. Il regarda autour de lui. Où aller ? Il faisait sombre, et il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à suivre.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant fortement sur ses sensations corporelles, et chuchota :

« Appelle-moi, mon amour, appelle-moi ». Il restait immobile, répétant ces mots encore et encore, comme un mantra. Il fallait que çà marche, çà avait toujours fonctionné comme çà.

Le froid commençait à l'engourdir tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de recevoir un signe de Drago. Rien. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas : il avait traversé trop d'épreuves pour ne plus y croire.

« Appelle-moi, fais moi un signe » supplia-t-il. Il commença à marcher dans l'obscurité, sans savoir où il allait, trébuchant à moitié. Les branches le griffaient, comme autant d'ongles malveillants, et parfois il tombait, mais il fallait qu'il avance. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard…

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il eut un flash : il entrevit une pièce richement décorée, avec de lourdes tentures rouges, dans une semi pénombre.

Il s'arrêta, surpris. Qu'avait-il vu ? Le lieu où se trouvait Drago, sûrement. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se remémorer la décoration du lieu, pour trouver un indice. Un autre flash l'assaillit : il y avait un lit à baldaquin, et des meubles luxueux, mais sous une couche de poussière. Des portraits au mur. Au prix d'un nouvel effort de concentration, il remarqua que les personnages des portraits étaient tous blonds.

Le manoir Malefoy ! Drago était bien rentré chez lui.

Il rebroussa chemin et rentra rapidement dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa cape et son balai. Il savait où se trouvait le manoir, il avait surpris des conversations à ce sujet.

Il s'envola dans l'obscurité, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Il n'avait pas de plan précis pour trouver la pièce, et il savait que c'était peut-être se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et si tout cela était un piège de Voldemort pour l'attirer hors de Poudlard ?

Il décida, pour une fois, de faire confiance à son intuition : Drago avait besoin de lui, il en était sûr.

Au bout d'un voyage glacial d'une demi-heure il atterrit devant l'entrée du manoir. Comment entrer ? Il n'allait pas sonner, et même avec la cape d'invisibilité il fallait ouvrir la porte sans éveiller les soupçons.

En scrutant le bâtiment, il avisa une tourelle entourée d'un petit balcon. Il vola jusqu'à elle, se posa en silence et, grâce au sort « Alohomora » il pénétra dans un escalier en colimaçon en pierre.

Il descendit précautionneusement deux étages, priant pour ne pas croiser d'elfes de maison. Il se dirigeait au hasard dans les couloirs, essayant de se fier à son intuition. En passant devant une porte, il vit un faible rai de lumière sous la porte. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était là. Il posa son oreille contre la porte : rien.

Il entrouvrit la porte et reconnut la pièce qu'il avait aperçue en flash. Dans le lit, au fond de la pièce, il distingua une silhouette sous les draps. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle, et reconnut Drago. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Il était apparemment endormi. Harry souffla doucement : « Drago, réveille-toi », et le secoua légèrement. En vain. Harry sentit un frisson de terreur le traverser.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité, merci pour tous vos commentaires…et merci d'avance pour les futurs !!**_


	15. Don't leave me now

**_Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages sont à JKR. La torture (des personnages et des lecteurs) est de moi…désolée…_**

**_Avertissement : cette fic est un slash HPDM._**

**_Mood : Don't leave me now, de Supertramp_**

**_15. Don't leave me now_**

Harry s'approcha de son visage et vit qu'il respirait faiblement. Il semblait tétanisé, mal en point. Drago devait être en train de s'enfoncer, rêvant qu'il était à nouveau soumis au sort Sectumsempra.

Il le secoua un peu plus fort, et lui dit :

- Drago…Réveille-toi. C'est juste un rêve. Ouvre les yeux.

Il était toujours immobile, les lèvres mauves. Etait-il inconscient ? Affolé, Harry murmura son prénom à plusieurs reprises.Rien. Il le secoua.

Drago poussa une plainte rauque et fronça les sourcils, manifestement dérangé dans son rêve.

Harry insista encore :

- Ouvre les yeux, Drago. Ecoute-moi, ne t'enfonce pas dans ce cauchemar. Secoue-toi, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Drago poussa encore un grognement de protestation, puis entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa respiration était rauque, difficile et il transpirait.

- C'est rien. C'est un cauchemar. Je suis là…, chuchota le brun.

- Quoi ? oh non…c'est pas possible, dit-il en apercevant Harry. Mais laisse-moi tranquille, Potter. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît, gémit-il doucement. La potion, donne la moi, je n'en ai pas pris assez…dit-il en tendant le bras vers sa table de nuit.

- Pas question. Tu ne m'as pas laissé sombrer, la dernière fois, quand j'ai bu cette maudite potion. Et puis je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois, c'est pas pour que tu m'échappes maintenant…ajouta Harry en attrapant la fiole et en la glissant rapidement dans sa poche.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est le seul moyen…

- Si, j'ai bien compris que c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ce sort entre nous. Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'arrêter, moi ?

Drago gémit à nouveau, douloureusement. Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait enduré pendant son cauchemar et le plaignit intérieurement. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas abuser par les apparences.

- Potter, je t'en prie. Je veux en finir…c'est trop dur. Aide-moi, dit-il en saisissant le bras d'Harry. Si tu…tiens à moi, aide moi à partir…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le garçon alité avait l'air d'être si désespéré, tellement torturé qu'il faillit hésiter.

Il murmura, en posant sa main chaude sur la main glacée du blond :

- Drago, je te comprends. Je sais ce que tu vis. Mais je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort. Comment veux-tu que je survive, après çà ? Et tes parents ? Pense à tes parents…

- Je te jure que mon père préfèrerait me voir mort plutôt que…avec toi.

- Non, je suis sûr que c'est faux.

- C'est la vérité, Harry. Crois-moi. C'est un Mangemort avant tout. Va t-en, tant qu'il est encore temps. S'il te trouve ici…

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors ? souffla t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu partes…

- Arrête de mentir, Drago.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Tais-toi. Je sais tout…je sais que nos sentiments sont les mêmes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! dit le blond d'un ton affolé.

Il reprenait des forces et commençait à retrouver des couleurs. Il le fixa d'un air effaré et retira sa main de celle d'Harry, rapidement.

- Drago, si tu ne mens pas, alors c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Tu te mens à toi-même, dans ce cas. Tu crois me détester parce que tu as peur, c'est tout.

- Non, non…c'est impossible. Pas moi. Cà n'existe pas, c'est impossible.

Il secoua la tête négativement, terrorisé.

Harry tendait la main vers lui, pour l'apaiser, quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée.

- Et bien, je crois que nous arrivons à temps !! dit Lucius Malefoy en entrant dans la chambre d'un pas décidé. Ote tes mains de mon fils, sale Sang Mêlé, ajouta –t –il avec mépris.

Harry sursauta.

Sous le coup de l'émotion Drago était devenu livide et suffoquait. Sa mère apparut à son tour dans la chambre, tremblante, et se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Lucius reprit :

- Ainsi donc, c'est ici que tu te cachais, Drago. Dans la Chambre Rouge. Heureusement que l'elfe nous a prévenus. Et avec Potter !! Quelle honte. As-tu perdu la raison ?

- Non, Père…je ne voulais pas. C'est lui qui…

- Oui, M. Malefoy, dit Harry en relevant la tête en signe de défi. Drago se cachait, c'est moi qui l'ai recherché…et trouvé.

- C'est toi qui l'as empoisonné, hein, sale chien ?

Rapidement, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. Harry ne savait que répondre pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

Drago se redressa et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Non. Ce n'est pas lui. C'est une …rechute. Il est juste venu pour m'aider, comme la dernière fois. Il sait comment lutter contre le sort.

- Tais-toi, Drago !! cria Lucius Malefoy. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Pourquoi t'aiderait-il ? Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait …Je vais avertir Voldemort, il sera content, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

- Attends, Lucius, dit Narcissa de sa voix douce. Regarde comme Drago est pâle. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux faire venir Severus, d'abord. Et garder Potter, dit-elle en l'observant de son regard pâle. S'il sait comment aider Drago, il peut être utile.

Lucius les foudroya du regard tous les trois, l'un après l'autre, puis siffla :

- Je ne crois pas une minute à cette histoire, mais soit. Je ne suis pas si pressé que çà. Enfermons-le dans la cave, en attendant demain matin. Dès la première heure je vais envoyer un hibou à Severus. Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, cracha-t-il méchamment à Harry.

Harry se leva avec réticence et avança vers la porte. Il était furieux de s'être fait pincer.

Il suivit Lucius Malefoy à contrecoeur dans les couloirs, et en profita pour glisser à Narcissa doucement : « Surveillez Drago, Mme Malefoy. Ne le laissez pas faire une bêtise ».

Elle le regarda avec effroi, mais ne répondit pas.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une espèce de cachot froid et humide. Lucius attrapa Harry par le col et le fit entrer à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Puis il boucla la porte et ordonna à l'elfe de ne pas bouger et de le surveiller.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol humide et se sentit soudain horriblement fatigué. C'était sans doute le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions.

Il avait été imprudent, une fois de plus. Pourquoi avait-il pris tant de risques ?

Il réalisa que Drago continuait à nier. Est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Non, il était sûr que non. Drago avait simplement peur et refusait la réalité.

Le lien était beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple attraction physique.

Il entendait l'elfe aller et venir en marmonnant devant sa cellule. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il dirait à Drago quand il le reverrait, pour oublier la menace de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Comment aller au-delà de cette peur irrépressible qu'avait Drago ? Il comprenait que le jeune homme était tellement honteux d'être attiré par lui qu'il croyait impensable que cela puisse arriver. Il était dans le déni le plus total, une fois de plus.

Il comprenait surtout qu'en plus de la honte d'aimer un garçon, le fait d'être séduit par l'adversaire de Voldemort était tout bonnement ingérable pour le jeune Serpentard. Il l'avait répété plusieurs fois : « c'est impossible ». Passer 6 ans à détester quelqu'un puis finalement en tomber amoureux, c'était inenvisageable.

Drago avait mis tant d'obstacles entre eux qu'il ne soupçonnait peut-être même pas de la force de ses propres sentiments.

Il soupira. La tâche ne serait pas facile. S'il s'en sortait…

oooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, alors qu'il se rongeait les sangs intérieurement, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui.

Dans la pénombre il reconnut Narcissa Malefoy, qui parlait à voix basse à l'elfe de maison. Elle chuchotait mais son ton paraissait sans réplique. L'elfe secoua plusieurs fois la tête, mécontent, puis finit par obtempérer et ouvrit la porte du cachot.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Elle entra dans le cachot, se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Taisez –vous. Venez avec moi », dit-elle doucement, en le dévisageant d'un air inquiet.

Harry amorça un mouvement de recul. Elle soupira :

- N'ayez pas peur. Venez avec moi. Il faut l'aider… S'il vous plaît.

Harry vit dans son teint pâle et son air épuisé la preuve de sa sincérité. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle reprit :

- Levez-vous. Allons-y, vite.

Il comprit alors qu'elle souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne auprès de son fils. Il se leva et le suivit dans les couloirs, abasourdi. Etait-ce Drago qui l'avait réclamé ? Son état avait-il empiré ? Il ne savait que penser. Et si c'était un piège ?

Ils cheminèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la Chambre Rouge, puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui :

- Je sais que si mon mari apprend que je vous ai amené auprès de lui il deviendra fou de rage, et qu'il ne me le pardonnera pas, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon fils. Pas pour des principes, pas pour Voldemort. C'est mon seul enfant…Harry, je m'en remets à vous. Il faut le sauver.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, le fixa avec intensité, puis reprit :

- Il faut le sauver même s'il ne le veut pas, même si c'est contre tout ce qu'on lui a inculqué. Il a tellement peur des conséquences de ce sort….d'après Severus, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'aider, même si les conséquences sont irrémédiables. Je vous le confie…Protégez-le, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Puis elle se retourna et partit.

Harry resta quelques secondes interdit, sur le pas de la porte. Il avait bien compris que la mère de Drago était prête à tout accepter pour sauver son fils, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bien grande responsabilité pour lui.

Et il n'était pas si sûr que çà de réussir. Il posa en tremblant sa main sur la porte et entra doucement.

Il s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et sourit en voyant que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement.

Il avait l'air si calme, si apaisé. La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux clairs, lui donnant un aspect angélique.

Il craignait de le réveiller, mais le temps leur était compté, il le savait.

Il sourit en pensant que cette fois c'était lui qui jouait le visiteur nocturne. Toujours ces allées et venues la nuit, et toujours sur des malentendus…

Il hésitait : Comment le réveiller ? Que lui dire ? Comment éviter une nouvelle réaction de rejet ?

Finalement il soupira et souffla :

- Drago…Drago, réveille-toi.

Le garçon endormi grogna et se retourna. Il reprit :

- Drago, ouvre les yeux. C'est important.

Enfin il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es entré ?

- C'est ta mère qui m'a amené.

- Ma mère ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle veut que je te sauve. A tout prix. Elle vient de me le dire.

- Je ne te crois pas. Ou alors elle n'a rien compris, j'en suis sûr. Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté ?

- Je ne lui ai rien raconté, Drago. C'est elle qui est venue me chercher. Elle a peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Elle a parfaitement compris.

- Non, c'est impossible…Ne me dis pas qu'elle se doute de …non !

- Calme-toi. Pour elle, ce qui compte, c'est tu sois en vie, tout le reste est secondaire. C'est çà qui compte, Drago, insista-t-il.

- Pas pour mon père. Lui préfèrerait me voir mort plutôt …qu'avec toi.

Harry soupira. Toujours cette même discussion. Cette incompréhension. Qu'est ce que son père avait bien pu lui raconter, enfant, pour qu'il soit aussi effrayé par ses sentiments ?

Il décida de changer de tactique.

- OK. Alors écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Je ne te prendrai pas contre ta volonté. Tu veux mourir. Admettons que je te laisse aller jusqu'au bout. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à ta mère ? Tu imagines sa douleur ? Tu vas la tuer si tu fais çà. Et qu'est ce que les gens vont raconter ? Tu penses à la honte de ton père ?

Il se tut quelques instants. A l'évocation des réactions de ses parents, Drago pâlissait.

Harry décida d'enfoncer le clou :

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, tu signes mon arrêt de mort. Ton père va me livrer à Voldemort. C'est çà que tu veux ?

Drago ne répondit rien, manifestement perdu. Harry continua :

- Alors il ne fallait pas reculer le soir où tu m'as donné la potion à la valériane. Il fallait me laisser mourir. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si je ne compte pas pour toi, il fallait me laisser mourir.

Il s'interrompit. Il venait d'avoir une idée, risquée, mais c'était peut-être sa dernière chance. Il ferma les yeux.

De toute façon, c'était sa dernière chance.

- Drago, regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Arrête, laisse-moi. Va-t-en...

- J'en conclus donc que tu ne m'aimes pas. OK. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu connais mes sentiments. Si tu disparais, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Il le fixa intensément, jusqu'à ce que Drago rougisse.

Puis il posa sa main sur la main glacée du blond. Il continua, lentement :

- On a été trop loin, tous les deux. Et pas assez pour être liés corps et âme, puisque tu ne le veux pas. Alors voilà ce que je vais faire : ce lien, je vais le rompre. Tu seras libre.

- Comment ? souffla Drago, plus pâle que jamais.

- Je vais prendre cette potion, à ta place. Tu ne me réveilleras pas à temps, cette fois, et tu seras libéré.

- Mais tu es fou !

- Oui. Mais de toute façon, je suis prisonnier chez toi, alors je suis fichu. Ton père ne m'épargnera pas. Autant que l'un de nous deux s'en sorte…et toi, tu as une famille. J'espère que tu seras heureux…

Il sortit de sa poche le flacon de valériane et l'approcha de sa bouche, en regardant Drago d'un air de défi. Ce dernier détourna la tête.

**_A suivre…._**

**_Merci pour votre fidélité et merci pour vos reviews..._**


	16. Hide in your shell

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, je le jure…**_

_**Avertissement : Slash HPDM, l'ensemble est rated M.**_

_**Mood : hide in your shell, une vielle lune de Supertramp…. **_

_**16. Hide in your shell **_

Le flacon n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Harry quand Drago, toujours couché, lui attrapa la main, faisant tomber le flacon sur le lit.

Ce dernier avait l'air au supplice, et Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement :

- Alors Drago ? pourquoi tu as fait çà ?

- Parce que c'est une idée idiote, voilà tout…

- Une idée idiote ? Tu réalises que tu préfères mourir à ma place, et c'est moi qui ai des idées idiotes ? Redis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Drago ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Harry lui souffla :

- Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils se regardèrent en silence. Drago tremblait légèrement. Harry avança doucement sa main vers lui, et frôla lentement son visage, en une caresse tendre, légère. Il chuchota :

- Drago, pourquoi continuer à nier ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…je ne peux pas. C'est juste impossible, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

- De… t'aimer. Cà n'existe pas. C'est impossible. C'est seulement physique.

Harry sourit doucement et il glissa ses doigts entre les doigts de Drago, qui ne bougea pas. Il avait l'impression d'entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Si fort.

Il avait peur de briser cet instant fragile, ce premier rapprochement entre eux. Toute sa vie était suspendue à ce moment, et il n'osait pas respirer. Il savait qu'un geste trop direct en briserait la magie.

Drago était pâle, apeuré, et lui lança un regard désespéré, comme un appel. Harry accentua doucement la pression de sa main.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le blond esquissa un sourire, et il sembla à Harry que ses joues rosissaient.

Harry lui chuchota doucement, comme une litanie :

" Drago, j'ai serré ta main dans ma main, longtemps, le premier soir, quand tu dormais. Et c'était de l'amour….

J'ai senti ton cœur battre la chamade, sous mes doigts, quand je te soignais, et c'était de l'amour….

Tu t'es glissé dans mon lit, à l'infirmerie, quand j'étais blessé, pour me soigner.

Tu m'as touché délicatement, avec tendresse, et tu m'as embrassé. Et c'était par amour….

Tu as caressé doucement ma bouche, mes joues et mon bras meurtris, et c'était par amour….

Tu m'as appelé « mon amour », rappelle –toi, et à ce moment-là tu ne mentais pas.

Tu m'as aimé comme personne ne m'a jamais aimé, comme personne ne m'aimera jamais….

Je connais chaque parcelle de ton corps, chacun de tes soupirs….

Ton odeur m'enivre et le goût de ta peau me fait chavirer….

Tu sais comment me donner du plaisir, et je t'en donnerai plus que tu peux imaginer…

Drago, ton corps n'a pas cessé de me prouver ton amour, à chaque instant, malgré toi…maintenant, il faut aller jusqu'au bout."

- Non, non,…Le blond agitait la tête, affolé

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix pressante.

- Parce que j'ai peur, Harry, j'ai si peur. Tu te rends compte de ce que çà veut dire, pour moi, de t'aimer ?

- Oui, je comprends. Mais c'est comme çà. Tu n'as pas choisi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

- Mais on se déteste, depuis si longtemps…

- On se déteste parce qu'on ne se connaît pas. Tu me détestes parce que je suis un Gryffondor, et moi je te détestais parce que tu étais un Serpentard. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a été manipulés, tous les deux, toutes ces années ?

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé comme çà…Tout ce que disait mon Père contre toi, çà me paraissait vrai. Tu m'embrouilles les idées, là…

- Non, au contraire, j'essaie de t'éclairer sur toi-même. Tu n'es pas que le fils de ton père, Drago, tu es beaucoup plus que çà…et tu es différent d'eux, j'en suis sûr. Il n'est plus temps de te mentir à toi-même ou d'avoir peur…Donne –toi à moi, maintenant, et tu n'auras plus de regrets, dit-il d'une voix pressante.

Il accentua encore la pression de sa main dans la main de Drago, devenue chaude et humide. Drago secoua la tête :

- Je ne peux pas…je te jure que je ne peux pas. Je crois que je préfère mourir.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux d'Harry.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas mourir…de plaisir ».

Drago rougit violemment. Harry était trop près de lui, trop tentateur. Il sentait sa raison vaciller. Son corps commençait à s'éveiller au désir.

Le brun s'en rendit compte et en profita pour déboutonner son col, à la recherche de la petite marque qu'il lui avait faite avec ses lèvres, puis posa à nouveau sa bouche au même endroit.

Drago gémit sans retenue. C'était incroyablement troublant, malgré l'interdit.

Puis Harry remonta lentement le long de son cou, derrière ses oreilles, déclenchant un frisson irrépressible chez le blond. Il frôla les joues et atteignit enfin sa bouche, qu'il effleura doucement. Drago ne respirait plus, immobile, goûtant chaque effleurement, redoutant et espérant le prochain baiser.

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, blême.

- Je m'en doutais…j'en étais sûr !! C'était bien pensé, votre petite comédie de tout à l'heure, mais çà ne marche pas avec moi….Drago, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Père, je …je suis désolé…je

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, M. Malefoy, intervint Harry courageusement. C'est le sort que je lui ai lancé…il ne peut pas résister.

- Père, pardonne –moi, je t'en supplie, gémit Drago, rouge de confusion.

Lucius ignora l'intervention de son fils et fixa Harry d'un regard haineux :

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, comme tous ceux de ta race. Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales mains sur mon fils ?

- Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai posé les mains sur Drago, M. Malefoy, mais vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, M. Malefoy. Je pourrais très bien vous dire que j'ai posé les mains sur votre fils pour le guérir après le sort sectumsempra, et ce serait vrai. Et je pourrais vous dire que je l'ai touché à nouveau tout à l'heure pour ne pas qu'il meure d'un contrepoison mal utilisé, et ce serait vrai.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, regarda brièvement Drago à côté de lui, et ajouta :

- Mais la vérité, M. Malefoy, c'est que j'ai posé mes mains sur votre fils ce soir parce que je l'aime. Et parce que je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, quoiqu'il en dise. Son âme n'est pas noire comme la vôtre…

Drago gémit douloureusement et Lucius s'approcha d'eux, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là, Potter ? Ce type d'amour, çà n'existe pas. Ce n'est que du vice, et Drago le sait bien. N'est-ce pas ?

- Père, je vous en prie…

- Drago, ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu me paieras çà cher, très cher, petit vicieux. Mais en attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi, sale charogne, dit-il en attrapant Harry par le bras et en le forçant à sortir du lit.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard paniqué.

Lucius et Harry étaient pratiquement arrivés à la porte quand soudain Drago cria :

- Expelliarmus !

Et la baguette de son père vola en l'air. Harry, en bon attrapeur, la saisit avant qu'elle ne retombe et en menaça l'homme devant lui. Avec un petit sourire, il prononça :

« Stupéfix » et Lucius fut immobilisé.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui dit :

- Viens ! aide-moi…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? murmura Drago, encore effrayé par son geste.

- On va l'enfermer, là, dans cette armoire.

- Mais c'est mon père…

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ton père ? Drago, je ne parle même pas de moi, mais si il te retrouve, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure…..

Drago blêmit. Harry ajouta plus doucement :

- N'y pense plus. Il ne te retrouvera pas. Viens, aide-moi.

Drago soupira fortement et aida Harry en enfermer son père dans l'armoire, avec réticence.

Ils bloquèrent la porte avec des chaises. Drago était toujours très pâle et tremblait.

Harry serra sa main glacée dans la sienne et lui dit :

- Nous dirons à ta mère où se trouve ton père, demain matin. Elle comprendra et nous laissera le temps de nous enfuir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Nous enfuir où ? C'est ici, chez moi.

- Plus maintenant. Crois-moi, ton père ne te pardonnera jamais. Il est temps de grandir, Drago, de quitter ton passé. Viens avec moi, je te protégerai.

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Chut…où est ta chambre ?

- Ma chambre ?

- Tu veux aller où, en pleine nuit ?

Drago hésita de longues secondes, perdu, puis répondit :

- D'accord, viens.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir. Harry avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient bruyamment autour d'eux.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Drago ouvrit lentement.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il flottait un léger parfum de vanille, si caractéristique de Drago. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il ne distinguait que les contours des meubles, mais la pièce paraissait belle, richement meublée. Au mur il devinait les écussons verts et argent de Serpentard.

Emu, il suivit Drago jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celui-ci, troublés.

C'était tellement symbolique, pour eux, d'être devant ce lit, ces draps fins, dans la chambre de Drago. Comme une célébration. Une nuit de noces, pensa Harry furtivement.

Mais le père du marié était dans l'armoire et le danger rôdait autour d'eux.

Il savait que Drago ne ferait pas le premier pas, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait se passer, alors il souleva la lourde couverture et se glissa dans les draps. Il fut à nouveau saisi par la subtile odeur de son aimé, semblant émaner de toutes les fibres. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, le souffle court, surpris soudain par une vague de désir.

_Il était dans le lit de Drago…_

- Viens, souffla-t-il.

Drago ne bougea pas. Il semblait tétanisé. Trop de peur, trop d'émotions.

- Viens, répéta-t-il, d'une voix pressante. N'aie pas peur, viens.

Finalement Drago se glissa dans le lit, à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, doucement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer. Il décida de mettre son désir en sourdine, momentanément.

Puis il posa sa main sur la poitrine du blond, et il sentit battre son cœur. Mais les mains de Drago étaient toujours glacées, et il le devinait tendu.

- Calme-toi, Drago. Tout va bien. Tu es à l'abri, ici.

- Mais c'est tellement bizarre d'être dans ce lit, avec toi. Tellement… effrayant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'effraie ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon père va rentrer et qu'il va me …

- Te quoi ? Te battre ? Il te bat souvent ?

- Non, non, pas souvent. Mais parfois il a des mots tellement durs. Il me culpabilise tout le temps. Il te méprise tellement. Et s'il nous voyait…

- Il ne nous voit pas, Drago. Et on ne fait rien de mal, je te jure. Pense à ce que lui a fait, à ce que Voldemort veut faire…. Ils ne cherchent que la mort, alors que nous…. Drago, il ne se passera rien, si tu ne le veux pas. Je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras, te réchauffer….

- Pourquoi tu es aussi… compréhensif, Harry ?

- Parce que je suis un Gryffondor…

- Pff…

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice, pour la première fois. Harry remarqua que Drago se détendait un peu, et respirait plus facilement.

Ils chuchotèrent longtemps, toujours l'un contre l'autre, se rassurant de leurs voix.

Ils échangèrent leurs souvenirs et leurs secrets à voix basse, et c'était comme si un barrage venait de céder entre eux. Drago lui raconta une partie de son enfance au Manoir et Harry comprit beaucoup de choses.

Il lui parla de ses rêves, de ses peurs. De sa solitude. Harry le laissait parler, sans l'interrompre. Il se doutait que Drago n'avait pas eu beaucoup de confidents jusqu'alors.

Puis Drago lui avoua en tremblant légèrement que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission trop difficile pour lui : tuer Dumbledore.

Il lui raconta ces semaines passées à essayer de trouver un stratagème, comment il s'était caché, et combien il était désespéré quand Harry l'avait trouvé, ce fameux soir de l'affrontement entre eux.

- Je me souviens… tu pleurais,... non ?

- Oui, …j'avais tellement peur, c'était si compliqué, si dur pour moi. Impossible à réaliser. Et mon père qui ne voulait pas comprendre, pas m'aider. Il n'y avait que la mission qui comptait pour lui. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que je meure plutôt que j'échoue.

C'était à peine compréhensible pour Harry : ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus important qu'un enfant ?

Drago soupira et ajouta :

- C'est pour çà que je ne voulais pas guérir….pour ne pas avoir à reprendre cette tâche insensée. Et quand tu es finalement venu, un soir à l'infirmerie, je t'ai rejeté car je voulais en finir, vraiment. Même si mon corps t'avait appelé toutes ces nuits….Et quand tu as commencé à me toucher, me soigner, j'étais désespéré….. Après, tout a basculé, Harry…tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir, tu as été si tendre…c'était…si fort. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, après, que j'ai vu que tu avais lâché ma main et que tu étais parti…j'ai eu mal à en crever. Alors j'ai cru que ce n'était que physique entre nous. Je voulais continuer à te détester, pour me protéger.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il allait enfin savoir la vérité…

- Et dans la forêt ?

- Dans la forêt…j'étais partagé. A la fois j'avais terriblement envie de toi, et à la fois je te détestais de m'avoir ignoré. C'était si difficile de ne pas te montrer mes sentiments. Je me forçais à être détaché, mais…à un moment je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, car j'ai eu peur d'aller trop loin. C'était trop bon…je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- Et…

Harry hésita, mais décida de continuer.

- Et…pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, quand ils m'ont frappé ?

- Oh Harry, j'avais tellement honte…tellement honte de ce que j'avais fait…je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs…j'ai tout fait pour être désagréable, pour que tu ne m'appelles plus, par la suite. J'avais tellement honte…

Harry le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, en murmurant :

- Shh, c'est fini, Drago. Je comprends, et je ne t'en veux plus…Et la première nuit après mon agression, à l'infirmerie, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Drago soupira longuement, et murmura doucement :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je te l'ai déjà dit…c'était tellement puissant, cet appel. Tellement impérieux…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te rejoindre. Et quand je t'ai vu, défiguré, j'ai eu envie de te soigner, te consoler…je ne me suis plus maîtrisé. Je crois que j'ai laissé mon cœur parler, pour la première et dernière fois.

A cette évocation, Harry sentit ses entrailles se serrer et eut violemment envie de l'embrasser.

Mais sa curiosité n'était toujours pas satisfaite :

- Et après ?

- Et après…après, j'ai compris à la réaction de Neville qu'il savait tout et j'ai pris peur. Surtout quand j'ai ressenti à nouveau cet appel pressant, à la bibliothèque…je pense que tu devais avoir envie de moi, à ce moment-là. Je ne comprenais pas, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour te dégoûter. J'ai essayé de te prévenir.

Il s'interrompit, gêné. Harry décida de l'aider :

- Et tu as décidé de te débarrasser de moi avec l'antidote, c'est ça ?

- Oui…enfin, non, je voulais juste faire cesser ce lien entre nous. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais en danger, je t'ai réveillé.

- Je sais. Merci pour ça…

- Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai infligé, Harry.

- Chut…n'en parlons plus. Essaie de dormir…

- Non, parle-moi, encore…

- De quoi ?

- De toi...De ta vie. A ton tour, Harry…

Et Harry commença à raconter, à voix basse, ce qu'avait été son existence jusqu'alors. C'était étrange, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, avant, et il avait du mal à séparer l'essentiel de l'accessoire. Et puis il y avait tant de choses que Drago savait déjà…

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il se rendit compte que Drago dormait, contre lui.

_**A suivre…..**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews…**_

_**P.S. : pour ceux qui ont aimé « affinités trop intimes », sachez que le premier chapitre de la suite est en ligne et s'appelle « Oublier Poudlard »**_


	17. This love

_**Voilà, c'est fini…comme dit la chanson. **_

_**Deux mois d'écriture et de partage avec vous, qui suivez cette fic depuis longtemps, et je vous en remercie. Ca me fait quelque chose de vous quitter…**_

_**Merci tout particulièrement à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews régulières, tellement plaisantes : The Dream Spectral, Killis, Clara1989, Elaelle, Elorra31, esperoo, Leelo calavera, Hermoni, Mounette, Alfgard, Lodret, et pardon à tous ceux que j'oublie…**_

_**Disclaimer : Je rends ses personnages à JKR, qui me les a gentiment prêtés, presque dans le même état que celui dans lequel je les ai trouvés (peut-être même un peu plus heureux, malgré tout ce que je leur ai fait subir…)**_

_**Avertissement : attention lemon dans ce chapitre, et aboutissement, je l'espère, de vos fantasmes et des miens…**_

_**Mood :**__** This love, de Sarah Brightman **_

_**17. This love**_

Drago dormait tout contre Harry.

Harry était terriblement ému de penser qu'il était dans le lit de son aimé, dans ses bras, sur les lieux de son enfance. L'imaginer à nouveau enfant lui serrait le cœur. Un jeune garçon blond qui lui avait tendu la main…mais c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Il sourit en pensant à tout le chemin parcouru depuis, toutes ces batailles, ces malentendus, ces brefs moments de plaisir volés, et enfin, enfin, maintenant, Drago dormait dans ses bras, abandonné, confiant.

Tout ce chemin parcouru pour gagner sa confiance…Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

Il savait que c'était un moment magique, cette confiance entre eux, que c'était encore plus fort que ces instants d'amour physique qu'ils avaient vécus, parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas réellement partagés. Mais la confiance…

Il réalisait maintenant que le fait d'aller _jusqu'au bout_ avec lui n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il respecterait sa décision.

Il emplissait ses poumons du parfum délicat des cheveux de Drago, et il priait pour que ça ne cesse jamais.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au lendemain, aux explications qu'il faudrait donner à Narcissa, à leur fuite. Il avait promis de le protéger, mais comment ? En tout cas, il était prêt à tout pour lui, même à renier ses amis s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Puis, alors qu'il s'était lui aussi endormi, il sentit à nouveau cet appel dans son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago qui le regardait, avec beaucoup de gravité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Cet appel, c'était le désir de Drago, il le savait. Etait-il enfin prêt ?

Avec une légère hésitation, il avança ses lèvres vers celles du blond, qui entrouvrit les siennes avec un soupir.

Lorsque la bouche d'Harry se pressa enfin contre la sienne, Drago accueillit la langue un peu craintivement. Puis, insensiblement, il se laissa aller et se mit à lui rendre son baiser, avec fougue. Ils revivaient leur premier baiser langoureux, le 1er soir à l'infirmerie. Les sensations les envahissaient, les emplissaient, totalement. Plus rien n'existait pour Drago que la bouche d'Harry, insistante, vorace, et ses mains, son corps.

Harry le reprit dans ses bras, le serrant fermement. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et fut submergé par des sensations intenses.

Tant de souvenirs….leurs étreintes, tendres d'abord, puis plus ardentes.

Harry laissait ses mains courir sur ses épaules, son cou, son visage. Il reconnaissait chaque parcelle, chaque pli de cette peau tendre. Et cette odeur …il en aurait pleuré de bonheur.

Enfin il avait l'impression de revenir chez lui, là où il était aimé. Chaque geste le ramenait à leurs étreintes précédentes, mais cette fois il savait que Drago n'avait plus peur, et ne partirait pas comme un voleur, après…

Ils allaient s'unir vraiment, entièrement, pour la première fois.

Il savait qu'ils célèbreraient cette nuit une union impossible, celle d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard qui avaient toujours été destinés à se détester.

Leur revanche sur l'ironie du sort.

Merveilleux et effrayant.

Drago se laissait à présent envahir par les sensations, sans plus résister. Le corps d'Harry contre lui, ses mains chaudes, son souffle dans son cou, c'était irrésistible. Il retenait ses soupirs difficilement, mais était totalement dépassé par la force et la tendresse du brun. Il glissa avec bonheur ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, et respira son odeur musquée.

Harry le déshabilla lentement, puis le fixa dans la semi pénombre :

- Enfin, je peux te regarder...

- Chut…

- Je veux te voir jouir, Drago.

- Chut…

- Et je veux que tu me voies jouir, mon amour…

A ces mots le blond poussa une plainte rauque, rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'accrocha aux boucles brunes. Rapidement Harry se dévêtit également et se pencha sur le garçon à côté de lui.

Il parcourut ses épaules, sa poitrine, embrassant, caressant chaque parcelle de chair offerte. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons dressés, les agaçant avec sa langue. La peau était douce, veloutée, sous ses lèvres.

Drago ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs et ses mouvements de bassin, sous lui. Il était pressé, soudain affamé, mais Harry s'arrêta cette fois sur son ventre, et glissa subrepticement sa langue dans son nombril. Le blond hoqueta de surprise devant cette caresse inédite.

Puis Harry glissa une main sous les bourses du blond et s'approcha, la bouche gourmande, de sa virilité. Il commença par laisser sa langue parcourir le long du membre dressé, doucement, longuement, tandis que Drago gémissait avec impudeur.

Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés et ils se sentaient envahis par une flamme intense.

Il l'absorba alors entièrement, d'un coup, et Drago grogna de plaisir. Harry était fortement troublé par l'odeur intime du blond, et par ses soupirs.

Plus que tout, le fait de le voir, yeux mi-clos, les lèvres gonflées par le désir le rendait fou.

Il laissa sa langue et ses lèvres se déplacer sur sa verge, alternant un rythme doux, exaspérant, avec un mouvement plus rapide, qui fit sombrer son amant dans une profonde jouissance.

Drago resta quelques secondes étendu sur les draps fins, une légère rougeur sur les joues, étourdi de plaisir. Puis il attira Harry à nouveau vers lui, pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Harry le désirait toujours ardemment, mais ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais est-ce que Drago accepterait ?

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, puis Harry, n'y tenant plus, se remit à bouger doucement contre le corps nu contre lui.

Drago restait immobile, le souffle court.

Il avait attendu et redouté cela depuis tellement longtemps…lui appartenir totalement, comme dans ses rêves… dire qu'il avait tout tenté pour que çà n'arrive pas…jusqu'à souhaiter disparaître.

Mais Harry était à ce point viril et déterminé ce soir qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, et il en fut presque soulagé.

Tant de jours à lutter contre lui-même, contre ses désirs.

En finir, enfin…basculer définitivement dans la honte et la jouissance. Dans l'amour.

Il se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Est ce que tu as peur ? »

- Oui…, souffla Drago d'une toute petite voix.

- Peur d'avoir mal ?

- Non…

- Peur de quoi alors? De m'aimer ? Trop tard…c'est déjà le cas. Viens…

- Shhh…tais-toi.

Drago soupira et entrouvrit ses jambes, doucement, en lui lançant un regard éperdu.

Harry hésita quelques secondes…il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…il avait presque peur.

Peur de ne pas savoir, de lui faire mal. Sa chair était si fine, si tendre…

A nouveau il pensa en un éclair à une nuit de noces, et il se sentit rempli de tendresse pour ce garçon qui s'abandonnait à lui, allant à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

Il le serra à nouveau très fort dans ses bras, dans un geste de réconfort, et enfoui quelques secondes son visage dans son cou, tendrement. Il craignait de le meurtrir, de tout gâcher.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses si douces.

Il humecta rapidement ses doigts puis entreprit de le déflorer, délicatement. Il murmura :

- Détends-toi, je ne veux pas te faire mal…Ca va ?

Devant l'air éperdu de son amant il comprit que non.

Il s'interrompit, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Respire, calme-toi. Ca va aller…laisse-toi aller, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt…

Puis il se mit à le caresser doucement, partout, en se serrant contre lui et en lui murmurant des mots tendres, chauds.

Puis des mots impudiques, qui coupèrent le souffle de Drago, le firent rougir et l'excitèrent terriblement.

Comme ces doigts tendres mais impérieux en lui, ces soupirs…

Petit à petit le blond se détendait, troublé par les mains et les mots d'Harry.

Un langage inconnu, que le brun inventait pour lui au fur et à mesure, dans l'inexpérience de leurs 16 ans. Un langage qui serait leur secret, à jamais.

Emu, Drago se mit à bouger doucement ses hanches, en proie à un désir croissant. Maintenant, il était prêt.

Il voulait se donner à lui, de toutes les manières possibles. Maintenant. Et pour toujours.

Graver ce lien dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs corps.

Il gémit : « Viens »

- Tu es sûr ? Tu es prêt ? souffla Harry

Oui, il était prêt, il avait envie d'être aimé, submergé, dévasté :

- Oui…prends-moi, vite…

A ces mots Harry retira doucement sa main, souleva les jambes de Drago pour glisser un cousin sous ses fesses et déposer ses pieds sur ses épaules, et, en le fixant au fond des yeux, le pénétra.

Sans le quitter du regard, le blond commença à pousser une longue plainte étouffée, s'accroissant au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du brun en lui. C'était tellement intense…Il s'arqua sous le flot des sensations, bouche ouverte, tétanisé. Il referma ses doigts autour des épaules d'Harry, qui gémit à son tour.

La vue du garçon offert sous lui, la beauté absolue de son corps le rendait malade de désir.

Très vite, Drago ne se contrôla plus, et se laissa aller à des gestes désordonnés, enfiévrés, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. C'était un mélange incroyable de sensations infernales, à la fois douloureuses et délicieuses. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus…

Harry, lui, tentait de se maîtriser, craignant de le meurtrir. Il était tellement doux et étroit…

Puis il réalisa que Drago cherchait à le sentir encore plus profondément en lui, que c'était pour çà qu'il s'agitait frénétiquement, quand le blond souffla :

- Encore, encore…viens…

- Oui, oui, je viens…

Alors Harry, en sueur, le cœur fou, accéléra et amplifia ses coups de rein : il voulait tout lui donner, encore et encore.

Défier les convenances, bafouer les interdits et le destin contraire qui les avait toujours tenus éloignés.

Sur une brusque impulsion, il saisit la main de Drago, abandonnée près de son visage.

Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant, et serra sa main, fort, comme la première fois, quand il l'avait soigné.

Quand il l'avait aimé.

Drago, déjà merveilleusement dévasté par ce corps, ce sexe si présent en lui, poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir quand il sentit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, et un orgasme intense le ravagea, en longs jets de plaisir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression de voir la trace des cicatrices du sectumsempra sur la peau pâle de son amant, mais l'illusion s'évanouit immédiatement.

- Harry…mon amour…gémit doucement le blond.

- Drago, je t'aime…murmura Harry en basculant à son tour dans une jouissance presque douloureuse par son intensité, se libérant dans le corps de son amant.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, bouleversés.

Tout était consommé, ils le savaient. Ils regardaient, émus, essayant de savoir si quelque chose avait changé en eux.

Ils comprirent que l'essentiel était là depuis longtemps, l'amour.

Mais ce qui était nouveau et magique entre eux, c'était la confiance.

Puis Drago murmura :

- Tu ne lâcheras plus ma main ?

- Jamais…

Le lien était là, invisible, symbolisé par leurs mains jointes.

Ils étaient enfin liés corps et âmes.

Invincibles.

**FIN**

_**Voilà…MERCI encore et rendez-vous pour une dernière review ?**_

_**Et pourquoi pas me faire l'amitié de me retrouver pour une autre fic, une autre fois (peut-être « Oublier Poudlard », suite d'« affinités trop intimes. ») ?**_


End file.
